


Trainer Stewie OC story

by trainerstewie



Series: Trainer Stewie [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainerstewie/pseuds/trainerstewie
Summary: Bio of my Original Character "Trainer Stewie" who exists in the Pokemon Adventures Special universe.





	1. Chapter 1

Trainer Stewie Personal Data (Kanto Chapter onwards:

Name: Stewie  
Age: 11 years old (21+ in later chapters)  
Height: 175cm  
Distinct facial features: freckles  
Hair Color: dark brown  
Eye color: dark brown 

Attire & Accessories: Standard backpack, numerous caps (always worn backwards) standard black Pokémon trainer gloves, navy blue jacket with a black shirt, and black pants. Often seen wearing shades during battles (Stewie has some light sensitivity issues and the shades also add to his battle strategy as it seems disrespectful and usually throws opponents off). Megastone pendant and Z ring bracelet in future chapters.

History:  
Birthplace: Blackthorn City  
Current location: based in Goldenrod City.  
Occupation: Pokemon trainer  
Affiliations: member of a legendary group of trainers that include Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Grey, Gold, Crystal and Silver  
Alignment: very tolerant and prefers to see the good in everyone. Law abiding citizen when not being coerced by Blue.

Preferences:  
Likes: Pokémon, Pokémon battling, jokes and banter, being around Blue, reading (loves history and mythology), water sports, the outdoors and adventuring.  
Dislikes: misuse of Pokémon, being told what to do (usually works well in a team but strongly dislikes orders), whining, obnoxious and arrogant behaviour.  
Fears: losing friends and loved ones. Also fears long waits at shopping malls. loved ones being threatened or hurt.

Achievements:  
Badges: obtained 16 badges from Kanto and Johto.  
Other achievements: competed in the Pokémon league in Kanto and Johto, finishing 6th, and 2nd (losing to Red and then Lance) other achievements include holding victories over several champions,

Descriptions:  
Personality:  
Calm, well meaning, quick witted and resourceful. Stewie can be very distant and quiet around strangers but that changes when he starts to get closer to people. He’s both serious and fun loving (he loves a good joke, often laughing uncontrollably in certain situations) depending on the occasion and circumstances.

Having a strong sense of morality he will go all out when faced with situations and people who are causing harm to others and Pokémon. He is known to be quite methodical, thinking a few steps ahead, often giving him an advantage over the enemies he faces, luckily for them he prefers diplomacy over force when a peaceful resolution is possible.

Background:  
Growing up in a rural part of Blackthorn City Stewie was exposed to Pokémon and Pokémon battling from an early age. One of his closest childhood friends was Clair, they spent many hours playing together. This all changed when his parents got divorced and he moved with his mother to Goldenrod City, because of the sudden move and helping his mother get settled in Goldenrod Stewie ended up delaying the start of his Pokémon journey. Sometime during that period Stewie got to meet Morty and Falkner, learning a lot from them and developing a healthy rivalry with them, he also got to meet Whitney who bullied him constantly, the two never really got along in the future.

Stewie started his Pokémon journey a bit later than most kids (11/12), however the experienced aided him and helped him become more adaptable and resourceful than most kids his age.

The night before his adventure started, Stewie sees Mew peer into his window, that grainy recollection often gets discredited by almost everyone (aside from Blue, as well as Red and Green who had similar experiences) as being a dream.

 

Battle strategy:

Being calm and collected when dealing with situations he often finds an intuitive solution to the problem being faced in battles and in general. It’s not uncommon for Stewie to make opportunities out of seemingly dire consequences using stall tactics and methodically changing the momentum and for that reason Professor Oak gives him the nickname of the creator.

However in rare instances when Stewie becomes unhinged or thrown off his game., his battle style changes into a more aggressive all out attacking one, he quickly reverts to his usually self when moments of self realizations come over him.

Family:

Divorced parents, father is a farmer who lives in Blackthorn (has a Tyranitar, Ursaring, Skarmory and Tauros), Mother is a journalist based in Goldenrod (Has an Ampharos, Quagsire and Furret). One younger sister based in Sinnoh, works as an assistant to Cynthia (has a Piplup and Fenekkin).

 

Friends: 

Blue: Blue is a love interest for Stewie, her charm won him over but he’s seemingly immune to her trickery but often plays along with it anyway, she is one of his closest friends. 

Red: Stewie has great respect for Red and vice versa they’re equally determined and share a competitive rivalry. 

Green: Green and Stewie had a bumpy start with Green calling out blue for stealing Blasty from his grandad. This resulted in a battle between the two where a newly evolved Croconaw narrowly defeated Charizard which had Green acknowledging Stewie as a trainer even if he questioned his choice of “friends”. In future chapters Green and Stewie become close friends and are often seen working together in the heat of battle.

Yellow: the first dexholder Stewie comes across in his adventure, he found her sleeping in viridian forest. In future chapters they develop an almost brother - sister type friendship.

Johto Trio: as their senior both Gold and Crystal are heavily influenced by Stewie, especially gold after a battle that helped him get a sense of direction. Silver is untrusting of Stewie in the beginning because of both their closeness to Blue but his distrust turns into a close friendship after the events of the G/S/C arc 

Other dexholders: Stewie is friends with Sapphire and Ruby despite them being a bit too fast paced (frantic) which conflicts with his calmer approach. Running gag in Hoenn; being tall Stewie always manages to trip over Emerald. 

Bronze: Despite being polar opposites, Stewie and Team Rocket sympathizer Bronze would over time become friends and allies. 

Comet: A fellow Johtonian Stewie comes across (with Blue) and forms a friendship with is Comet, who in the distant future sends Stewie and Blue an invite to an event in the far off Alola region.

Justice: A trainer from Cerulean city, Justice is a strong water type trainer with the ability to tame water Pokemon. He is quite close to Misty and a little over overprotective of her

Lucky: Lucky is a rival of Stewie’s, a girl who incorporates luck in battles rather than strength which leaves opponents frustrated.

Chess: A potential rival for Stewie. Unlike Stewie with his somewhat aloof attitude Chess is a boy who leaves no leaf unturned when it comes to Pokemon battles, in some ways he’s overprepared and it makes him a chore to deal with. 

Lillie: future adopted daughter.

Enemies: 

Team Rocket and Team Galactic

Pokémon #1:  
Species: Feraligatr  
Gender: Male  
Personality: Feraligatr was Stewie’s starter Pokémon and because of this it sometimes mirrors his personality traits. It’s often relied upon to deal the most damage in battle as well as taking the most hits. While receiving Feraligatr as a Totodile from professor Stewie made the mistake of putting the Pokédex in close proximity to Totodile’s jaw and paid for it, the Pokédex was ruined, because of this Stewie ended up going to Kanto to get his Pokédex fixed by professor Oak who convinced him to start his gym challenge there, this resulted in Professor Elm transferring a Cyndaquil and Chikorita to Stewie to see how they’d fare against Kanto Pokémon. Stewie is often seen “surfing” on Feraligatr’s back.

Pokémon #2:  
Species: Typhlosion  
Gender: male  
Personality: timid and meek when given to Stewie at the start of his Kanto journey. Typhlosion grew into an impressive Pokémon often relying on its speed in battle, often times Stewie takes advantage of its smokescreen to evade enemies or prevent attacks from landing. Typhlosion is very protective of Meganium. 

Pokémon #3:  
Species: Meganium  
Gender: female  
Personality: a bold natured Meganium, it has always been prideful when in battle, losing caused it to become distraught and it did not help matters with it being the last to evolve out of Stewie’s initial three Pokémon. However working with Stewie and the other Pokémon helped it restore its self belief and become a useful member of Stewie’s team. Chikorita was Stewie’s go too Pokémon when trying to catch other Pokémon or draw out a battle with poison powder and synthesis. Meganium gets along best with Typhlosion. 

Pokémon #4:  
Species: Alakazam  
Gender: male  
Personality: As an abra, Alakazam was the first Pokémon Stewie caught. Having an impish nature, Stewie first encountered Abra as it teleported around Stewie’s tent stealing food resulting in a comedic episode where Stewie tracked Abra for half a day which resulted in both trainer and Pokémon being exhausted, with the aid of Chikorita’s stunspore which prevented Abra from teleporting, Stewie finally managed to trap Abra in a pokeballs, they’ve vowed to share their food ever since. Fun fact: Stewie and Green traded Pokémon so Kadabra could evolve after the Kanto league was over. 

Pokémon #5:  
Species: Dragonite  
Gender: male  
Personality: Stewie rescued Dragonite as a Dratini from Team Rocket in the fuchsia City Safari Zone. Because of this it was distrusting of humans. With most dragon type Pokémon it took the span of 3 regions for it to evolve into Dragonite which was well worth it as it came at a crucial time.

Pokémon #6:  
Species: Aerodactyl  
Gender: Female  
Personality: restored from old amber given to Stewie by a fossil maniac after being helped at Mt. Moon after fighting off Team Rocket for the first time. Aerodactyl lives up to its moniker “the terror of the skies” its a fierce competitor but also has a softer side showing care and concern Stewie and the rest of his Pokémon when they’re endangered. Aerodactyl is Stewie’s primary mode of transport and is actually Red’s Aerodactyl’s sibling having discovering this when coming face to face for the first time during an epic battle at the Pokémon league tournament. Aerodactyl is also Stewie’s only Pokémon so far capable of mega evolution having received a mega ring and Aerodactylite from an archeologist from Kalos who was related to the fossil maniac Stewie saved.

Pokémon #7:  
Species: Ninetales  
Gender: Female  
Personality: hatched from an egg found in Fuchsia City, Vulpix was seen as the baby of the group and was used sparingly/alternating with Aerodactyl during the Kanto arc and was not part of Stewie’s team in the Kanto Pokémon league tournament. It was left under Blue’s care for some time and as a result It shares a bond with her allowing her to command her in battle. It becomes a frequent member of Stewie’s team in the Johto arc evolving in the process. Holding important victories over Pryce’s Piloswine and Karen’s Houndoom.

Pokémon #8:  
Species: Hitmonlee  
Gender: Male  
Personality: Hitmonlee was a gift Pokémon Stewie was given after defeating the Fighting Dojo Challenge in Saffron City. Initially quite rebellious, Hitmonlee was unconvinced by it’s trainer’s mentality and had the tendency to disobey and even attack its trainer. It was eventually won over by Stewie’s compassion for his friends and Pokemon and would become a valuable member of his team.

Pokémon #9:  
Species: Mew  
Gender: -  
Personality: Mew is a Pokémon Stewie befriended alongside Blue as they journeyed to an ancient ruin. It instantly recognizesStewie and takes a likeness to him confirming his story about seeing it before the start of his journey. It’s a careless Pokémon that like Stewie enjoys a good joke and is often seen hiding in plain sight almost mocking the dexholders who can’t see it. Although not official caught by Stewie it comes to his aid in several crucial battles against evil organizations and rampaging legendary Pokémon.

Other Pokémon caught or given to Stewie include: Lapras Girafarig, Eelektross , Archen, Mimikyu and Xurkitree.


	2. Stewie; the beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brother and sister set out to explore the wilderness of Johto and end up in unexpected trouble. This chapter was written as a flashback sequence with the aim to introduce the audience to Stewie before he became a Pokemon trainer and to give a little insight on his family background.

Growing up in Blackthorn City, a city rooted in tradition and history Stewie and his younger sister spent most of their free time outdoors playing with Clair. Clair was a bit older than Stewie but as they were some of the only young people in a city populated by the elderly their friendship blossomed due to their shared love of Pokemon and Pokemon battling and they spent many afternoons befriending wild pokemon and directing new comers to Blackthron City to Dragon' Den which was situated on the other side of a lake on the City's outskirts.

On one of those afternoon's when Clair was absent, due to her cousin being in town (Clair would always go AWOL when he visited), Stewie and his sister decided on venturing further than they ever had before, they wanted to visit the Ice Path. The Ice Path was infamous for testing the most experienced hikers and children were always instructed never to enter it without adult supervision, but Stewie had always, even at such a young age, had a sense of adventure and a sense of intrigue that would sink any fear he might have felt, and it rubbed off his little sister as a result. 

And so the young siblings ventured out towards the mountains, not telling their parents who were busy, their father tending to their farm and their mother writing for the Blackthron gazette. Ever present in their afternoon adventures were their parents Pokemon, a Flaffy, Sentret and Tauros (Stewie could not ride a bicycle but was a skilled Tauros rider which would come in handy in the future, maybe) being with their parent's Pokemon provided them with a sense of security and confidence.

It was a beautiful sunny day, like most days in and around Blackthorn City, the air was fresh and the gentle breeze brushed onto Tauros' fur making it look even more fluffy than usual as the two siblings rode on it's back, Stewie holding on to it's horns and his sister holding onto Stewie's back as her brother instructed the Wild Bull Pokemon to pick up speed as Sentret and Flaffy were struggling to keep up with the excited children. The Ice Path was fast approaching and the gentle slopes gradually turned into steep untamed mountain ranges with Mt. Silver's peak shrouded in mist became partly visible.

They had made it to the infamous Ice Path. “We’re finally here!” Stewie said as he turned around looking at his young sister. The older brother dismounted off their father’s loyal Tauros and helped his younger sister down as they made their way inside just as Sentret and Flaffy finally caught up with them at the mouth of the cave.

A cold wind welcomed them into the Ice Path, it only enriched the already present sense of intrigue the two youngster had. It was beautiful inside, years of water seepage had formed ice stalactites and stalagmites which only enriched the already present sense of intrigue the two youngster that the pair could see their distorted reflections in as they giggled, their inquisitive Pokemon joined in the fun. Stewie got his mother’s camera out and motioned to his sister to pose with their family’s Pokemon. “Smile Sara, this will look pretty on our living room shelf.” As the older brother took the picture the camera’s flash illuminated the cavern startling a pair of Swinub and sent them running, the siblings and Pokemon chased after them with hopes of befriending them.

As the young siblings ventured deeper and deeper into the maze like passageways of the ice path the pebbles that made up the floor of the cave changed into ice. The pair stopped for a moment wondering if they should stop but Sara spotted a flock Delibird in the distance gracefully “skating on ice” the young girl jolted towards with Stewie and their Pokemon following right behind her. After the initial excitement of walking on Ice the pair began to loose their balance, Stewie and his sister held onto Tauros to keep their balance while Sentret and Flaffy slipped around them helplessly. Stewie managed to to grabbed hold of Sentret that immediately climbed on his shoulder and Flaffy managed to make it back on his own two feet crying out gratefully.

As they made their way towards were the Delibird were playing, the Delivery Pokemon noticed them as started squawking, the young trainers took it as a welcoming as one of the Delibird took something out of it’s carrier bag and threw it towards them. “A gift?” Sara asked excitedly as Stewie attempted to pick up the wrapped box while still holding onto Tauros’ horn with his other hand, however before he made contact…. BOOM!

The brother and sister as well as the three accompanying Pokemon were on the receiving end of Delibird’s Present attack. Though unhurt as the attack didn’t make contact with him, the ringing in Stewie’s ear masked the sound of the cracking of ice underneath them, and within a couple of seconds Stewie, Sara, Sentret, Flaffy and Tauros were swallowed by the ice as the Delibird now startled and afraid darted in all directions.

Sara deafening screams echoed in the Ice Path as they slide down a network of ice covered tunnels, it was like going down one of the rides in the Olivine City annual Carnival but this was no fun, there was no end to this steep ride and they were gathering speed. Suddenly the hurtling siblings and their Pokémon were met by converging paths and got separated as Stewie and Tauros could not grab on to his sister or the other Pokemon, now alone and still gathering speed the Wild Bull Pokemon moved it body forward in an effort to shield it’s Trainer’s son from impact.

After what seemed liked an eternity, Stewie and Tauros found themselves in another ice cavern, now back on flat ice they crashed into the back end of the cave, causing debris, rocks and stalagmites to fall onto the ice within the cavern. Stewie, cushioned by Tauros’s thick fur was unhurt. Separated, lost and disorientated he started to scan his surrounding looking for his sister, wondering if she was alright.

Trying to get back on their feet was a difficult process, Stewie and Tauros ended up using the other for balance but getting to their feet was only the start, they had to navigate the field’s of ice ahead. An idea sparked in Stewie’s head, maybe they could use the slippery terrain to their advantage. After maintaining some form of balance, the young boy got back onto the back on the Wild Bull Pokemon and instructed it to use a move he knew posed a great risk to their well being but in the situation they were in they needed to take risks. “Tauros use Earthquake!” The Pokemon looked back at his owner’s son perplexed. “I need you to trust me okay.” The Pokemon had known Stewie since birth and witnessed him growing up, out of all his parent’s Pokemon Stewie had played with Tauros the most. Tauros grunted in agreement as it reared on it’s hind legs resulting on Stewie holding tightly to the Pokemon’s thick main as it landed the attack with it’s 2 front hooves causing the ice to crack and the ground to shake. Debris from the roof of the cave started to fall onto the ice and Tauros began to understand Stewie’s thinking, they were going to use the debris to get to the other side of the cave and hopefully find Sara and the other Pokemon along the way. 

 

Using it’s hind legs to launch them forward Tauros and Stewie began to zigzag across the surface ice, from pile of rock to fallen stalagmite they made their way to the other side making a sharp turn towards what looked like a tunnel. Back on solid ground Stewie got off Tauros as they started to make their way in the narrow tunnel they were met with something phenomenal, ice sculptures on both sides of the cave wall. Depicted were all kinds of Pokemon, some the young boy had never seen before, as well as a huge scary looking mask. Taken back a bit Stewie and Tauros made their way through the tunnel quickly. It was unclear how recently the sculptures were made given the cold environment but it was clear someone had been in this part of the cave before, that was a good sign as it would mean there was an exit somewhere.

As the young boy and the Pokémon existed the tunnel they were met with another field of ice. A spark flashed in the distance, Stewie instantly recognized it as Flaaffy’s as he hurriedly mounted onto Tauros’ back as the Wild Bull galloped forward onto the ice bending it’s knees as they slid towards were the flash of light came from.

Stewie could slightly make out Flaaffy’s figure in the dark standing in a patch of solid ground, as they got closer he could also see that Sentret was perched on Flaffy’s head. The gave a loud cry as they saw Tauros and Stewie making their way towards them. Reunited with each other the Scout and Wool Pokemon greeted their arrival but it clear they were unsettled about something. “Where’s Sara guys? Wasn’t she with you?” Stewie asked as Sentret climbed onto his shoulder and pointed towards a part of the cave and what Stewie saw unsettled him deeply. He could make the figures of several huge Jynx, with their offspring Smoochum with Sara crouched in a fetal position between the Human Shaped Pokemon. Stewie knew that the Pokemon he had with him did not match up well against Jynx with them being on their home territory so they had to come up with a plan and they had to think fast.

Stewie made sure his shoes were tied as he pulled his socks up, they could afford no slip ups. With Sentret still on his should he picked up Flaaffy with one hand and grabbed one of Tauros’ tails with the other as he stepped onto the ice. “Now Tauros we’re ready.” Stewie signaled to the Pokemon who with one quick motion sprang forward, the whiplash effect launching Stewie and the other Pokémon forward at great speed towards the Jynx nests.

Skimming across the ice at a rapid pace Stewie had Flaaffy in front of him with Sentret hanging on to his jacket. As they drew nearer, spooked the Jynx’s audible cries echoed through the large cavern, Stewie and the Pokemon narrowly dodged their Ice Beam attacks. “NOW FLAFFY!” Stewie yelled at the top of his lungs as Sentret placed it’s rotund body across Stewie’s face shielding his eyes. Flaaffy’s flash attack illuminated the entire cave temporarily blinding the Jynx and Smoochum, the young boy still sliding in a straight line grabbed his sister from between the imposing Jynx as he came to a standstill momentarily before Tauros who had initiated their charge was galloping forward on the cracking ice, Stewie quickly placed his sister onto the moving Pokemon as he, Sentret and Flaafy hung on to it’s tri-tails as Tauros made it’s way towards a tunnel on the other end.

As the made their way towards the tunnel Stewie smiled at his sister who was still frozen in fear “I’m so sorry this is my fault, I thought I lost you.. look over there, there’s light at the end of the tunnel we’ve almost made it.” Sunlight was bathing the ice surface and it glistened beautiful giving the surrounding surfaces a peaceful era, but a lard figure suddenly blocked the sunlight as Stewie looked in horror.. it was a much larger Jynx and it stared a hole through them. Building up it’s ice attack the air’s water vapour turned to ice an just before it launched it’s attack the surrounding area began to be covered in heavy smoke and as the large Jynx coughed, a slender serpentine figure rose the smoke and landed a critical Dragon Tail move on the Jynx’s golden fleece like head causing it to trip and fall on it’s side. This allowed Tauros to make it’s way through the tunnel.

Stewie, Sara and the Pokemon were met by a familiar face at the mouth of the cave, Clair. “Clair! How did you know were we were?” Stewie asked, he was exhausted but couldn’t contain his excitement to see his friend. The older girl grinned “I saw you leave Blackthron this morning” she examined Sara patting her head “You’re going to be fine little one.” Stewie sighed “She’s been through a lot and this is my fault.” The two of them looked at each other. “Cheer up Stewie, at least you’re both in one piece.” Stewie shrugged “Hey, I thought your cousin was visiting?” Clair blushed slightly as Stewie felt a hand on his shoulder. “Who do you think saved you?” Stewie turned around and saw a spiky haired, caped young man who didn’t look much older than Clair. “It’s a pleasure to meet you” Stewie exclaimed “I’ve heard a lot about you, thanks for the assist.” Lance smiled “No problem, I’ve too have heard a lot about you, it seems like you too like being our in nature and we have to work hard to preserve Pokemon’s habitats.” Stewie looked at his feet. “Yes I guess we were intruding on those Pokemon’s homes back there we’ll have to be more careful next time. Lance nodded “That’s okay you’ll learn from this. So are interested in becoming a dragon type trainer?” It was a good question, Blackthorn City was a hotbed for Dragon type trainers, Clair was training to become one herself. “That’s not for me. I love all types of Pokemon, I want to be a Pokemon trainer and work on completing the gym challenge.” Lance smiled as did Clair “I hope we’ll all battle soon then, but first lets get you too back home.”

And so Stewie and his sister’s Ice Path adventure came to a close. Stewie had a lot to answer for back home and his sense of adventure was servely limited as he was grounded for the entire summer, having Clair visit every so often made it tolerably though. Sara’s emotional wounds were deep and took a long time to heal but with her Family’s love she was back to normal after some time, it was shortly after a family friend, a strong trainer from Sinnoh asked for her to become her assistant.


	3. An unexpected detour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young trainer from Johto travels to Kanto to start his Pokemon Journey

"We don't usually get beginner trainers from the Johto Region. Professor Elm must have a high opinion on you." Those were the first words Stewie heard when he met the world renowned Professor Oak.

"Well Professor, first of all let me say that it's an honour to finally meet you... you see, I'm only in Kanto out of necessity, um you see my Pokedex is broken" Stewie calmly collected his thoughts, needless to say he was a bit intimidated speaking to a former Kanto Champion and such a highly established authority in Pokemon world. Professor Oak examined the broken Pokedex and remarked that whatever broke it had powerful jaws. "That would be my Totodile Professor." Stewie proceeded to let Totodile out of it's Pokeball as it jumped on it's trainers shoulder trying to get a view of it's new surroundings. 

"Well my boy, your Pokedex will be fixed in a couple of hours, luckily the chip that holds the data was undamaged." Professor Oak smiled. "Now tell me, the route between Johto and Kanto is separated by Tohjo Falls, how did you manage to scale it with just a low level Totodile?"

Stewie looked at Totodile and petted it "Well you see Professor, Totodile and I stumbled upon a hidden passage behind the waterfall, I like exploring and Totodile was drawn to the Slowpoke resting there and sank it's teeth into it's tail. Long story short we found our way to Pallet Town via that tunnel, we also avoided most of the tough looking trainers going to victory road as we don't like over exerting ourselves when we don't have to, we'll conquer that road when we get to it."

"A Problem Solver! Someone who avoids putting his pokemon in danger!" Professor Oak exclaimed, he was quite amused by Stewie's journey to Kanto "I know you're only here to get your Pokedex fixed but how would you like to get registered for the Kanto Gym Challenge, I mean, since you're already here?!"

Stewie was stunned by the offer, he took a moment to collect his thoughts. "I always thought I was going to start my journey in Johto, it's were I'm from but it seems like fate has other ideas, I might be at a disadvantage from the start as I'm new here, but that's how it's always been for me, I'll have to call my mom and let her know I wont be coming home anytime soon, so when do I start?"

Professor Oak smiled "As soon as I'm done fixing your Pokedex, unfortunately I can't show you our Kanto starters, I've given two away to two boys about your age and one was stolen but nevermind that, you should go out for a bit the weather is really nice today."

Stewie thanked the Professor for his invite and offer and left the Pokemon Professor's Lab and went to the highest point in Pallet Town to gather his bearings and took in the view, the town was surrounded by forrest and mountains and it was clear to see why the professor was based there, it was calm, peaceful and pollution free, a Pokemon paradise. After a couple of hours his journey would start, he was ready and so was Totodile, still on his shoulder playing his his cap.


	4. New team members beyond the Viridian Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stewie makes a quick phone call to Professor Elm updating him on his progress.

“Hey there Professor Elm, hope you’re doing well. Since we last spoke I made it to Professor Oak’s lab, he’s a remarkable man, like you said he was able to fix my Pokedex in under 3 hours. I then made it to Viridian City hoping to take on the gym but apparently the Gym Leader is out of town, the locals say that’s probably a good thing since he’s the toughest one around but I’d have liked to test my and Totodile’s skills against the best, that’s just how we are.”

“Oh that sounds like the Stewie I know” Professor Elm exclaimed on the other side of the screen which would go blurry every few seconds. “So where are you know?”

“At the Pokemon Centre in Pewter City, I had to go through Viridian Forest to get here, it was harder to navigate through the forest than I thought, even with the map Professor Oak’s granddaughter gave me. Totodile and I had to fight a few bug catchers there, and Totodile got poisoned a few times and I didn’t think that we’d make it out before dark but we found a child sleeping in the forest and once we managed to wake her up she healed Totodile with a touch of her hand and she showed us the way to Pewter.”

“My my, that’s remarkable, Kanto is a region full of mysterious and powerful trainers.” Elm remarked jotting down a few notes on his paper. “I was hoping you’d call me Stewie, I’ve been meaning to give you these” Cyndaquil and Chikorita jumped on Professor Elm’s lap and stared at Stewie in the screen. “As you can see they’ve taken quite a shine to you, and we don’t have any Pokemon Trainers in Johto scheduled to take on the Gym Challenge this year, I feel like it’ll be a great opportunity to see how our very own home grown starters fare in Kanto, what do you say?”

“That would be amazing Professor!” Stewie responded excitedly, and before he knew it Professor Elm put both Cyndaquil and Chikorita into their Pokeballs and transferred them via the PC. Stewie released all three starters as Totodile, Cyndaquil and Chikorta were reunited. “Thanks Professor, I’ll take care of them well, and I’m sure they’ll look after me too.” Stewie smiled as the call ended with the 3 Pokemon playing happily in the background.


	5. On route to Mt. Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after conquering the Pewter City Gym, Stewie makes a new friend

Stewie was up early, the day before had been quite eventful. He looked at the Boulder Badge in his palm and relived his encounter at the Pewter City Gym, he smiled, Chikorita and Totodile were quite successful vs Brock’s towering Onix and rugged Geodude, dodging rock throws and dealing damage, him and his Pokemon later enjoyed going to the Pewter Museum of Science.

There was a slight cool breeze and the sky was clear, Pidgey were chirping and the odd Rattata would pop out of the grass every now and again. it was a perfect day. Stewie shuffled along Route 3, he had made sure to wake up extra early as he had quite the way to go to get to the next city that had a gym.

After a brief battle with a youngster who was an eager advocate for shorts Stewie made his was to the Pokemon Centre located near the base of Mount Moon to care for Cyndaquil after it’s first Pokemon battle.

Stepping the Pokecentre, Stewie was blinded by the midday sun, he heard someone approach him and say “Hey Sweetie! You look like you’re new here, would you be interested in buying some rare items?” It took a few seconds for Stewie’s vision to return, standing in front of him was easily the prettiest girl with long brown hair and blue eyes, she was elegantly dressed in a short black dress, she wore blue earrings and white gloves. Stewie was left in a stunned state starring at this beautiful stranger and took a while to recollect his thoughts. “So um, what do you have?” Stewie uttered, relived that he has finally come to his senses. “Come and see for yourself” the swift thinking girl grabbed hold of Stewie’s hand and guided him, his face turned the brightest shade of red, the elegant young lady smiled at him and said “So were are you from?” to which he replied Johto, for a moment her facial expression turned sad, but she smiled again and said “That’s really cool, I’m Blue what’s your name?” “Stewie, it’s nice to meet you” Stewie tried to understate it but he was really happy he met her.

“Well we’re here Stewie!” they stopped near the mouth of the cave that served as the route between Pewter and Cerulean, Blue sat under a tree and got some items out of her purse. “So do you like anything you see?” Stewie looked at the numerous potions, ethers and rare candies, then looked at Blue and blushed, she smiled in return as Stewie started to look at the items. “You know Blue, you could work at any of the Pokemarts or even a Department store.” Stewie said inspecting the items “Selling fake goods isn’t a good look for such a cute girl.” Stewie said putting down the items, Blue looked nervous as a sweat bead trickled down her forehead. “They’re not fake.. no.. How’d you figure it out?” Stewie looked at her and laughed “Well, you’ve misspelled half the ingredients on the label” it was Blue’s turn to blush.

They both sat under the tree for some time, not knowing what to do next. After what seemed like an age Blue said apologetically. “You know, I was going to pay you back eventually.” Stewie looked at her, he started to feel guilty for calling her out like that, maybe buying something wasn’t the worst thing? “It’s fine…” all of a sudden a rustling sound came from the tree they were standing under, as they stumbled to their feet a huge Fearow emerged from the tree’s branches, stretching it’s wings and shrieked. Blue screamed in terror, fainting, Stewie quickly grabbed hold of her, as the Fearow took flight circling them.

Stewie rested the unconscious Blue on his backpack and took out a Pokeball from his back pocket as he stared at the Fearow rapidly approaching. He put his shades on to shield his eyes and let Totodile out. Dodging Fearow’s vicious fury attacks and horn drills, Totodile managed to sink his teeth into the gigantic bird’s wing, Fearow cried in agony and flew away “Haha you really clipped it’s wing there Totodile!” Stewie petted his partner Pokemon lovingly as he remembered Blue and looked towards her direction, she was still unconscious, Totodile nudged his trainer to do something.

Bringing out a clean handkerchief, Stewie poured some fresh water he placed it on the girl’s face, Blue started to come to, as he removed the handkerchief Stewie noticed how soft her skin and hair were and smiled to himself, at the same moment Blue slowly opened her eyes, still scared and disorientated, Stewie helped her get up. “That Fearow..” Blue started to speak but stopped, Stewie handed her a bottle of water. “It’s gone thanks to him” Stewie pointed to Totodile who in turn jumped on Stewie’s shoulder and greeted Blue. Smiling Blue thanked Totodile and petted it, for a second Stewie thought about all the times his Pokemon had bitten his hand whenever he tried to pet him but thankfully it just let out a cry of satisfaction.

After calming down a bit, both Stewie and Blue shared some of their trainer tips and aims. “If you’re on a gym challenge you must be headed to Cerulean City, wanna go now, there’s something I want to see in Mount Moon.” Blue asked, Stewie looked towards the setting sun behind Mt. Moon, the sky was bright orange. “Isn’t it a bit late to go into a dark cave?” Stewie pointed towards the mouth of the cave, to which Blue responded with a cheeky smile. “ What I want to see only happens at night, come on, you’re still coming right?” She grabbed Stewies arm pulling it gently, and Stewie couldn’t resist “Fine!” The two of them ran while laughing into the ill lit cave.

“Well we’re here Stewie!” they stopped near the mouth of the cave that served as the route between Pewter and Cerulean, Blue sat under a tree and got some items out of her purse. “So do you like anything you see?” Stewie looked at the numerous potions, ethers and rare candies, then looked at Blue and blushed, she smiled in return as Stewie started to look at the items. “You know Blue, you could work at any of the Pokemarts or even a Department store.” Stewie said inspecting the items “Selling fake goods isn’t a good look for such a cute girl.” Stewie said putting down the items, Blue looked nervous as a sweat bead trickled down her forehead. “They’re not fake.. no.. How’d you figure it out?” Stewie looked at her and laughed “Well, you’ve misspelled half the ingredients on the label” it was now Blue’s face's turn to turn bright red.

They both sat under the tree for some time, not knowing what to do next. After what seemed like an age Blue said apologetically. “You know, I was going to pay you back eventually.” Stewie looked at her, he started to feel guilty for calling her out like that, maybe buying something wasn’t the worst thing? “It’s fine…” all of a sudden a rustling sound came from the tree they were standing under, as they stumbled to their feet a huge Fearow emerged from the tree’s branches, stretching it’s wings and shrieked. Blue screamed in terror, fainting, Stewie quickly grabbed hold of her, as the Fearow took flight circling them.

Stewie rested the unconscious Blue on his backpack and took out a Pokeball from his back pocket as he stared at the Fearow rapidly approaching. He put his shades on to shield his eyes and released his starter out of his ball. Dodging Fearow’s vicious fury attacks and horn drills, Totodile managed to keep pace with his flying opponent, with such a distance between them however Totodile was unable to deal any significant damage to the abnormally large Fearow. Stewie then instructed Totodile to use leer to which his partner Pokemon's eyes instantanously shone a bright yellow, lowering it's opponents defenses as they waited for it to draw nearer which allowed Totodile to catapult itself rapidly sinking his teeth into the gigantic bird’s wing. Fearow cried in agony and flew away “Haha you really clipped it’s wing there Totodile!” Stewie hugged his partner Pokemon lovingly, they were both covered in dirt after that battle.. he suddenly remembered they were not alone , remembering Blue and looked towards her direction, she was still unconscious, Totodile nudged his trainer to do something.

Bringing out a clean handkerchief, Stewie poured some fresh water he placed it on the girl’s face, Blue started to come to, as he removed the handkerchief Stewie noticed how soft her skin and hair were and smiled to himself, at the same moment Blue slowly opened her eyes, still scared and disorientated, Stewie helped her get up. “That Fearow..” Blue started to speak but stopped, Stewie handed her a bottle of water. “It’s gone thanks to him” Stewie pointed to Totodile who in turn jumped on Stewie’s shoulder and greeted Blue. Smiling Blue thanked Totodile and petted it, Stewie instictively tried to move Totodile out of biting distance from Blue thinking back about all the times his Pokemon had bitten his hand whenever he tried to pet him but thankfully it just let out a cry of satisfaction whilst being petted.

After calming down a bit, both Stewie and Blue shared some of their trainer tips and aims. “If you’re on a gym challenge you must be headed to Cerulean City, wanna go now, there’s something I want to see in Mount Moon.” Blue asked, Stewie looked towards the setting sun behind Mt. Moon, the sky was bright orange. “Isn’t it a bit late to go into a dark cave?” Stewie pointed towards the mouth of the cave, to which Blue responded with a cheeky smile. “ What I want to see only happens at night, come on, you’re still coming right?” She grabbed Stewies arm pulling it gently, Stewie couldn’t resist “Anything you say!” The two of them ran while laughing into the ill lit cave.

As day turned to night, Blue lead Stewie into the depths of Mt. Moon. The cave echoed with the cries of Zubat and the air felt thick with dust as if some sort of landslide has recently occurred deep within the cave. “You might was to hold your breath sweetie” Stewie felt Blue’s gloved hand press against his face and he had all kinds of ideas running in his head, none he’d be comfortable with sharing as he was sprayed from head to toe with a canister of max repel. “Max Repel? You could have said..” Stewie exclaimed whilst being short of breath, he could faintly see Blue’s facial features in the dark as she was smirking. “Don’t you think you put on a little too much?” the boy questioned, like most male trainers Stewie rarely if ever used repels. “If you’re going to be anywhere near me you better not draw Zubats to my pretty hair!” Blue said while putting her hand through her hair and letting it flow to one side as Stewie laughed, he was mildly amused by her antics.

Blue continued to lead Stewie into the cave as it grew darker and darker, after some time they found themselves in pitch-black surroundings and Blue suddenly stopped. “This doesn’t feel right, there used to be an opening right here.” The girl said as she placed her hand on the tunnel’s wall trying to gain her bearings again. Stewie felt his way in the darkness and placed his hand on Blue’s shoulder “Wait, this might help.” The sound of a pokeball echoed in the dark cave as Cyndaquil’s back flames illuminated the darkness and it was quite clear what the problem was, the reason the air was thick with dust was before them, there was a boulder blocking the path.

 

The pair of young trainers examined the obstacle blocking their path, it was huge and the ground had sunk underneath it’s enormous weight, leaving no spaces in between. The pair of trainers let out their Pokemon as they figured that relying on their Pokemon’s strength was their only option as going around the huge rock was impossible. Cyndaquil was joined by Chikorita and Totodile, as Blue released Jigglypuff a Squirtle and a Ditto.

As the dust settled from a barrage of grass, fire and water attacks it was evident that Stewie and Blue’s Pokemon attacks weren’t gonna cut it as the force of razor leaf, waterpulse and ember had barely made an impression on their ever present obstacle, Cyndaquil’s fire attacks had actually made the inside of the cave quite hot and sooty, this made it even harder to breath for the young trainers. “Hey Blue, is there another way to get to were you want to go, maybe if we turn back now we can climb Mt. Moon.” Stewie motioned towards the girl as he got ready to head back the way they came. “No, I’m not finished hehe, Ditty use transform!” the rubbery Ditto shone bright as it transformed slowly, Stewie could vaguely make out what it was transforming into, it was big, it had horns, it was purple, it was a Nidoking. Blue pulled Stewie behind a rock “You might want to take cover.”

Ditto, now a Nidoking let out a cry that echoed deep into the cavernous Mt. Moon and charged head on towards the boulder, the Pokemon’s horn drill disintegrated the massive rock within a matter of seconds as spooked Zubat began to engulf the entirety of the cave. “Bet you’re glad I used that max repel on you now?” Blue said as Stewie smiled and gave a thumbs up. “Come on we’re nearly there” Blue yelled excitedly as Stewie briefly stopped looking at the rubble left behind Nidoking’s wake as it reverted to a ditto. Stewie looked at the girl in awe, knowing that she had battled a Nidoking previously and probably won. As the made their way forward, a feint light appeared, and it got brighter the further they walked towards it, until they reached it’s source, a small opening in the cave engulfed by moonlight. “We’re here!” Blue smiled, dragging Stewie out of the opening.

Stewie stretched his arms, happy to be out of the cave. It was a clear night, the night sky was bright due to the full moon and the stars were out, it was really peaceful and slightly cold, in the distance he could faintly hear nocturnal Pokemon cries. “So what are we hear for?” Stewie asked, following Blue, who always seemed to be dragging him forward into the unknown. “It’s the most beautiful sight, it’s rare too!” the brunette said, she looked even lovelier under the moonlight, even though she was covered in dust, as was Stewie who patted his clothes down while walking, coughing slightly.

All of a sudden, Blue stopped, Stewie bumped into her gently and apologized, she motioned to him to be silent as she crept into a bush as he followed her, awkwardly getting his jacket tangled in the undergrowth, before freeing himself and peering into the direction Blue quietly pointed towards. In a clearing, shielded by the mountainous Mt. Moon in all directions was a huge rock, and there were pink Pokemon dancing around it playfully. “Clefairy!” Blue whispered excitedly in the boy’s ear as she brought out a pair of binoculars. “THEY’RE SO CUTE!” based on the Pokemon Blue had, it was clear she had an affinity for pink Pokemon. “So what are they doing?” Stewie inquired, looking through the binoculars Blue had lent him. “It’s an evolution ceremony, that big rock they’re circling came from the moon, some of them are about to evolve.” As Blue whispered, Stewie could see some of the Clefairy evolve into Clefable before disappearing into the night.

“Thank you..” Stewie started. “No thank you.” Replied Blue “You had no reason to trust me, I had just tried to trick you and you saved my life.” Stewie felt like he was about to go red again but managed to combat his ever present awkwardness around this beautiful girl and laughed “Haha, I couldn’t just leave you there.” Blue smiled “I guess you’re my hero now” there was no fighting the redness this time “aren’t you feeling cold.” Stewie asked offering his jacket which Blue gladly took off his hands and wore, it looked good on her.. out of the blue a small Pokemon’s cry for help was heard in the distance, both Stewie and Blue got up immediately to see what had happened.

As the pair of young trainers rushed towards the source of noise, they could see from a distance a small, round Cleffa eluding a Raticate’s bite attempts. Before Stewie could grab a pokeball, Blue had sent out Jigglypuff who engaged the rodent in battle as Blue grabbed hold of Cleffa, calming it in her grasp. A few doubleslaps later, the Raticate fainted, and Cleffa jumped from Blue’s arms, it’s cries got louder as it made it’s frustrations audible to the fainted Pokemon, Stewie and Blue laughed as surprisingly the Star Shaped Pokemon began to shine, evolving. “I guess Mt. Moon really does induce evolutions in the Cleffa line.” Blue said yawning, she was tired as was Stewie. The newly evolved Clefairy followed the young lady tugging on her dress. “I think it wants to join you.” Stewie deduced as Blue smiled and brought forth a Pokeball and pressed it on Clefairy’s forehead. With that a new member was added to Blue’s team and the young girl called it Clefy.

It was time for bed. Stewie brought out his sleeping bag offering it to Blue “what about you?” she asked “that’s okay, back home I used to spend many nights under the stars, and I have my Pokemon to keep me warm.” Stewie let out Totodile, Cyndaquil and Chikorita and retired under a tree with them. Blue smiled, her eyes heavy, both drifting to sleep.

The next day, Stewie was awoken by Totodile nibbling at his shoe. Shielded his eyes from the bright sunlight, Stewie took a few moments to realize were he was, as he remembered what had happened the night before, it felt like a dream. He saw his sleeping bag folded up neatly with a note on top. Stewie picked up the note and read it; thanks for everything Stewie, I’m sure I’ll see you around later <3.. Stewie smiled looking at the doodled heart “See you around Blue!” Stewie said to himself as he got ready to resume his journey after such a memorable night.


	6. Introducing Team Rocket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stewie comes across the villainous group known as Team Rocket in Mt. Moon

It was early morning as Stewie made his way out of Mt. Moon. The young boy reflected on the memorable night before, smiling, he stumbled on the pebbles and debris left by Ditty when it broke through the boulder, Blue really was something. Stewie could see large numbers of Zubat nestled on the cave wall, resting after their nightly flights outside the cave, it was best not to bother them as the effects of Blue’s repels had long worn off.

Nearing the exit Stewie was met with loud shrieks and yells for help. He cautiously proceeded forward, peering from the corner towards the mouth of the cave. Stewie felt uneasy as he saw a score of menacing men and women crowding what looked to be a Fossil Maniac the entrance of the cave, they had already tied him up and were taunting him. The group were dressed from head to toe in black with a red “R” on their chest. Stewie had heard murmuring, even in Johto of an evil organization known as Team Rocket that stole and abused Pokemon, his parents had actually advised him about staying clear of any trouble makers, but seeing them in person, Stewie threw caution to the wind and was about to go face to face with the infamous Team Rocket.

Stewie headed back into the cave and released his Pokemon from their Pokeballs, he covered his face with a black bandana he had in his backpack and took off his jacket, he wanted to conceal his identity if his plans went south and his black clothing went well with his ill lit surroundings. As much as he wanted to go with an all out attack into this encounter, the numbers game was not in his favour, he needed to come up with a plan that ensured he could get rid of the gang members and to do it quickly. He was going to use the cave and it’s residents to his advantage.

Stewie instructed Totodile, Chikorita and Cyndaquil to spread out in a triangle formation as he stared at the roof of the cave were all the Zubat were sleeping, Stewie felt sorry for what he was about to do but he didn’t have much of a choice. Satisfied with his Pokemon’s positioning, he instructed them to aim their elemental attacks; Water Gun, Razor Leaf and Ember towards their repective sides as they startled the Zubat and funneled them towards the cave’s exit. Spooked, the wild Zubat began to emit supersonic sounds that reverberated across the cave as the headed towards the mouth of the cave and into the crowd of Rockets.

Shocked at the amount of Zubat headed towards their direction, the Team Rockets began to rush out of the cave, while others that stayed behind were met by panicked Zubat sinking their teeth into their uniforms, the cave began to empty as Stewie emerged from the darkness with a grin, he returned both Chikorita and Cyndaquil but could not find Totodile anywhere, but he knew he’d soon follow him as he always would. Stewie began to untie the Fossil Maniac’s restraints telling him that everything was going to be fine but before he was done he was jumped from behind. Caught in a headlock Stewie could hear his captor yelling at him “I got you now you little runt, you kids think you’re so clever.” Before he knew it Stewie was lifted in the air by his shirt collar. “Do we have to deal with you kids everyday, we were foiled and separated from our direct head yesterday by two kids and now you.” Stewie began to feel his shirt collar dig deep in the skin of his neck as the grunt began to shake him violently. “And why are you hiding your face? Lets see it.” Before the grunt could tear the boy’s mask off Totodile sank it’s teeth into the Rocket’s arm, Stewie fell to the ground holding his neck as the Rocket continued to yell in agony as Totodile would not let go.

“Please, just make it stop, make it stop…. Arghhhhh” the grunt begged, as Stewie motioned to Totodile to relax it’s grip. Stewie gathered his breath and yelled back at the injured grunt “I’m putting an end to your schemes!” the moment Totodile released it’s grip the bewildered grunt ran out of the cage no doubt searching for his cohorts. Stewie smiled and patted Totodile’s head “What took you so long?” Stewie finished untying the Fossil Maniac who began to tell him about how Team Rocket had began to target fossil excavation sites and how they planned to use Ancient Pokemon to do their bidding. Stewie picked up some of the Rocket's gear, a shirt and hat they had left behind and thought this could come in handy at some point and stuffed it in his backpack.

“Oh and you can have this.” The Fossil Maniac said as he handed Stewie a fossilized orange substance. “It’s Old Amber, those grunts stole the other one from me but I managed to hide this one from them, Im sure it’ll come handy to you once you revive it.” Stewie looked at the Old Amber and thought back about all the Fossil’s and reconstructions he had seen at the Pewter City Museum of Science, Fossil Pokemon were imposing creatures and he could not imagine what damage Team Rocket could create when wielding such Pokemon. “The scientists at the Pokemon Lab at Cinnabar Island can resurrect fossils, science is so amazing!” Stewie bid farewell to the Fossil Maniac he exited the cave, Cerulean City was on the horizon, the day had just gotten started.


	7. Making a splash at the Cerulean Gym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stewie takes on his second Gym Leader and strikes up a friendship with Justice

Surrounded by Mountains and water, Cerulean City was a beautiful place. Stewie made his way to the city’s Pokemon Centre as he spotted another Cave entrance behind the water, thinking to himself that he’d seen enough caves for a lifetime. As he waited for his Pokemon to be cared for and healed he saw a young boy about his age enter the Centre with a badly injured Horsea, once admitted into care Stewie approached the troubled trainer and asked him if all was well. “It was those Rocket grunts, they tortured this poor Horsea and I had to step in and rescue it, I’ll make them pay with their lives.” Stewie was taken back by the boy’s convictions and a little disturbed by his tone, his deep anger was like that of a raging Gyarados, it was obvious he meant business. Stewie told the boy about what happened to him earlier and learned that this was an ongoing issue in Kanto and Cerulean in particular. “So is this your first time visiting Cerulean?” the boy asked, aware that his rage had startled the young trainer. “Yes, and you?” Stewie asked “Oh this is home.” The boy smiled “I’m Justice, I take it you’re challenging the gym? You won’t win on your first try.” Stewie nodded and replied “How about you come watch, you might be surprised, I’m Stewie btw.” As their Pokemon were returned after being healed the two boys headed towards the Cerulean Gym.

The Cerulean Gym was a modern high class facility it’s exterior was smooth and complimented the City’s landscape and surroundings, it’s interior was well furnished and the battlefield came with an indoor pool with platforms on either side, two for the opposing trainers and 2 for their Pokemon. Stewie quickly registered to challenge the gym and was briefed about the rules; a standard singles battle with each opponent having the choice of using 3 of their Pokemon. “A Water gym eh?” Stewie remarked to Justice as he released Totodile who leapt into the pool, happy to be in water the Big Jawed Pokemon circled the large pool before returning to it’s trainers side. “Oh a Totodile, a starter Pokemon from Johto..” Justice started before being interrupted “Yes, you see Justice here is the resident water type enthusiast and I take it you’re my challenger!” A young lady with orange emerged greeting the two boys “I’m Misty, pleased to meet you” .. “pleasures mine I’m Stewie” Stewie nodded as he noticed his new friend staring lovingly while she looked in the opposite direction “Oh I see what this is.” Stewie snickered as he was on the receiving end of a light punch “Shut up!” Justice said glaring at him, noticing this Misty motioned to Justice to referee the bout “then let’s get started!”

The young lady from Cerulean released a Seel as Stewie nodded to Totodile to take to the water, both water Pokemon dove deep within the crystal clear water before surfacing, launching an attack on one another, Totodile being the first to land a hit scratching Seel on the back of it’s head causing it crash onto one of the Pokemon platforms, fainting instantly. “Oh I see you’ve trained that Totodile well, it’s a fast swimmer” Misty smiled returning Seel to it’s Pokeball “This Seel is a new member to my team I’ve only just received it from Justice the other day.” Justice’s face went red as the girl released a Goldeen as Stewie withdrew Totodile and released Chikorita.

Goldeen plunged into the crystalline depths before launching a series of horn attacks that the Leaf Pokemon failed to dodge as the morning sun reflected on the water, the damage was clearly taking it’s toll as Chikorita was finding it hard to balance on the floating platform. Stewie commanded his Pokemon to self heal with Synthesis as Goldeen was readying another horn attack by diving into the depths again, taking advantage of it’s repetitive attacks Stewie gauged the right moment for Chikorita to first deflect the attack with it's Vine Whip and deal damage with Razor Leaf, which resulted in Goldeen floating in the water unconscious. Stewie was winning two in two against the Cerulean Gym Leader, he was closing in on the win. The orange haired girl stared at her Pokeball "Well you're up last Starmie, gotta make this count!" the young girl released the sea star Pokemon whose bright jewel core glistened in the water. 

Stewie could see Starmie's core jewel in the water but the Pokemon's speed caused it vanish as Chikorita peered into the water just before it's trainer commanded it to use Rapid spin, the Pokemon emerged from the depths propelling itself with rapid speed connecting with the Leaf Pokemon and flinging it off the platform and into the water before diving deep once more. Stewie hurried switched out Chikorita before Misty and Starmie landed another attack. Totodile being a spectator standing next to his trainer was up next, it leapt back into the water as it raced the speeding Starmie trying to land a bite unsuccessfully. With Totodile tailing it Starmie took a sharp diagonal turn and Totodile fro behind with a Rapid Spin as both Pokemon broke the water and rose in the air. Wincing in pain and falling back into the water head first Totodile regained it's composure and reacted to it's trainers cries to use leer as it did lowering it's opponents defenses, back in the waterthe Big Jaw Pokemon was once again met by Starmie, this time face first, and got his on the jaw by another Rapid Spin attack, it again used it's leer while floating in mid air before landing right on Starmie as it sank it's teeth into it's prey.

Letting go Totodile gave a cry of shock as it and Stewie saw Starmie's core glow undented and unharmed as it connected with a water gun that flung Totodile in the direction of it's trainer drenching him in the process. Stewie and Misty eyes met as he wiped his brow, exchanging glances, the two smiled, this battle was both fun and competitive. "You did a good job buddy but I'll need you to come back Totodile!" Stewie persuaded Totodile to stand next to him as he released Chikorita once again. Stewie instructed his grass Pokemon to focus on it's foes movements and try to stop it once it surfaced from the water. Starmie managed to elude Chikorita's vinewhip with it's speed and connect with two Rapid Spin attacks before Chikorita surrounded the starfish with it's vines, shocking Misty as it slammed her Pokemon on to the platform. Before Starmie could recover Chikorita peppered it's stubborn opponent with Razor Leaf as the Starmie's core jewel faded before the Pokemon fainted and sank to the bottom of the pool. 

Bewildered, Justice proclaimed Stewie the winner as Misty approached the young man and handed him the Cascade Badge "Stewie, I think you've earned this, you didn't lose a single Pokemon in that battle keep it up." Stewie thanked the gym leader "Oh and Justice told me you ran into Team Rocket today, I ran into them yesterday with another trainer and fought them off." it seemed like Team Rocket's negative influence was growing in the Kanto region but young trainers were becoming the bane of their existence. Stewie thanked the young Gym leader and her friend as they exchanged courtesies, Misty and Justice advised him to head to Vermillion City as they waved him on at Cerulean City's entrance gate, waving back Stewie smiled, he had made new friends and possible allies while earning his second gym badge.


	8. Vermilion Lightening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst in Vermilion City, Stewie takes on Lt. Surge

Stewie made his way towards Vermilion City, he was tired but determined to get there as he’d been walking for three days straight. The past few days had been quite eventful, the young man had made his way along the outskirts of Saffron City and had battled numerous trainers and his party was stronger because of it. Stewie laughed, remembering the young couple who challenged him, they might have been united feeling wise but their Pokemon weren’t in sync and he beat them easily in a double battle. Due to the battle experience Stewie began to see his Pokemon start to act differently, they were sharper and a bit more confident but they retained their love for their trainer and that was evident when they huddled together to stay warm at night.

Stepping through the north gate of Vermilion City, the young trainer was met by a gentle salty sea breeze and the smell of the ocean. Vermilion City was a relatively big city with a lot of new buildings, the most developed area however was it’s harbor which was home to a lot of ships, a huge ocean liner caught the young man’s eye the “S.S.Anne” it was docked right next to the Pokemon gym. Stewie didn’t waste to much time looking around Vermilion, he headed straight to the gym to register for his gym challenge, as he entered the gym a floating pink Pokemon with a girl landed next to the Pokemart.

aving registered to battle Stewie proceeded to the battle area of the gym and was met by an unusual sight; a dark hallway with a spotlight partially lighting the area and the path was littered (no pun intended) with A LOT of bins, the entrance of the Battle quarters was obstructed by a wall of electricity. Magnemite hovered around the area which made Stewie’s hair stand up as he patted it down again the Gym Guide informed the young boy that he had to solve the Gym Puzzle to get to the Gym Leader, Stewie sighed as he didn’t forsee having to dig through trash to earn a gym badge.

It didn’t take long for Stewie to get electrocuted, in some of the bins there were switches, in others Voltorb, approaching this puzzle blind was not the right approach Stewie though to himself as he tried to regain feeling in his hand. The young trainer released his 3 Pokemon and asked for their help as their Pokemon instincts made it easier to look for the switches and Voltorb. Having pressed enough switches, the wall of electricity vanished and the lights lit up the battle area as Stewie walked through the now gone barrier.

“Another kid? Lets get this over with quick!” the Gym leader stared down at the young trainer, it was clear that he wasn’t from Kanto as Stewie had never seen that military gear in the region. Stewie stared blankly at the ill tempered Gym Leader, he was tall and well built and was dressed in camo gear “the name’s Lt. Surge and I’m the leader of the Vermillion gym.” Yelled the brash gym leader as he released his first Pokemon, an Electabuzz, who like it’s owner was in a foul mood.

Stewie felt a sense of excitement running through him as he released Chikorita and as the two Pokemon eyed each other up waiting for their commands Stewie took the liberty to introduce himself before instructing Chikorita to set up a reflect. Electabuzz broke through the barrier with an Electric Punch as Chikorita expertly evaded the attack, the extra training on the road was paying off as Chikorita was more agile and highly motivated. The Leaf Pokemon attached it’s vines to the Electric Pokemon’s arm as it grabbed hold of them and yanked Chikorita off the ground towards it and landed an Electric Punch but not before Chikorita had released it’s Stun Spore paralyzing the Gym Leader’s Pokemon. “Ah, you’re good kid!” Lt. Surge remarked as Chikorita peppered Electabuzz with multiple turns of razor leaf whittling down it’s health before tackling it to finally bring it down.

Lt. Surge switch in an angry looking Electrode as Stewie returned his Chikorita and released Cyndaquil from it’s Pokeball. Stewie’s immediately instructed his Pokemon to use smokescreen as smoke erupted from the Fire Mouse Pokemon’s back cloaking the battlefield in thick black smoke. “Ah guerrilla tactics won’t work if I blow this place up, now Electrode use explosion!” Yelled Lt. Surge as Electrode gave a crude smile before releasing a huge force that made the young trainer take a step back and shield his eyes. As the smoke cleared on the fainted Electrode, now covered in black soot, Stewie smiled as Lt. Surge gave a surprised look as Cyndaquil was nowhere to be seen having used dig to burrow underground.

With Cyndaquil still underground and the Gym Leader about to use his last Pokemon Stewie knew he had the upper hand but was still wary of his opposition. “Well it’s about time for you to meet my ace in the hole!” Smirked the Lt. as he threw his last Pokeball with more force as Raichu entered the battle. “God, are all your Pokemon angry?” Stewie asked as Surge smiled menacingly “ that’s just how we are, no point being soft in battle.” The Lieutenant swiftly commanded his Pokemon to use Iron Tail on the ground as its tail’s lightning bolt-shaped end glowed a metallic silver when making contact with the ground as Cyndaquil was forced out of hiding and as it was flailing in mid air Raichu struck it with another Iron Tail launching it hurtling towards its trainer. Due to the excessive force of the attack Stewie fell over backwards into one of the bins with Cyndaquil in this arms as his arms. “You’ll never survive a day in combat kid!” Yelled Surge who was laughing uncontrollably as Stewie stumbled out of the bin and fell onto the floor, he was embarrassed but even more determined to win because of the Gym Leader’s brash and arrogant attitude.

Stewie lifted himself of the ground with the aid of his right hand as he put his shades on which surprised the Gym Leader “Survive in combat? Maybe you’re right, I’m eleven, but I’ll still beat you!” Stewie shouted as he let out Chikorita once more, Cyndaquil had fainted in his arms. Chikorita evaded Raichu’s whip like tail and propelled itself forward using it’s vines as it body slammed the bigger Pokemon who flinched, Stewie used the opening to launch successive Razor Leaf attacks which brought the Mouse Pokemon to it’s knees. Stewie saw that victory was within his grasp and anxiously yelled to Chikorita to go for a tackle, as the Leaf Pokemon ran toward’s Raichu it was met unexpectantly with an Iron Tail attack, the young trainer and his Pokemon had fell into the experienced Gym Leader’s trap as Chikorita was send flying. While still in the air Chikorita used it’s vines to grab onto Raichu’s tail reeling itself forward in full force body slamming Raichu and sending it into its trainer who collapsed in a heap.

“Are you alright?” Stewie extended his hand to the fallen Gym Leader who looked at him and got up on his own “I’ll live, you better hope we never battle again cuz I’ll get you good” Lt. Surge handed the young trainer the Thunder Badge. Stewie thanked the Gym Leader for his time and headed towards the nearest Pokemon Centre to heal Cyndaquil and Chikorita.


	9. a story about 99 full restores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stewie learns more about Blue's thieving ways

It was around midday as Stewie made his way down a seemingly deserted natural footpath on the way to his next destination. It was a cloudy overcast day with a hint of rain in the future as the young trainer shuffled along, he had been walking all day. Pidgey’s chirped and Ratattas scurried away on sight the young trainer could not shake the feeling that he was being watched, it was this uneasy feeling that kept the boy alert and more aware of his surroundings but he knew the next Pokecentre was close.

As he continued walking Stewie could hear movements in the heavily wooded area to the right of him, there was a feint rustling in the bushes. Unsure if it was a person or Pokemon, Stewie had his hands on his Pokeball belt as he continued walking. He kept a look at where the noise was coming from out of the corner of his eye. It eventually stopped.

Stewie felt his slight unease slowly fade as he made his way to a small border town, it was quaint and lively and being amongst people gave him a sense of relief, an often-untold truth about Pokemon journeys was that they could be rather lonely but at least one could always rely on their Pokemon for company.

The trainer left his Pokemon to be healed at the Pokemon Centre and after video calling his mother he headed out towards the nearby Pokemart. Once inside Stewie headed towards the isle were the Potion Spray and Full Restore bottles were kept but noticed there weren’t any left, as he sighed to himself he heard the sound of glass breaking and people arguing, feeling curious he decided to see what all the commotion was about.

“You’re either gonna pay for that or I’m calling the police” … “ let go off me old man” between the gathering crowd of alarmed customers and the service counter Stewie could see an elderly old man grabbing a young girl by the arm as she angrily hit the man on his shoulder with her other hand… a gloved hand, “Wait…” Stewie thought as he peered closer, he could now see a bit clearer as he pushed his was through the crowd it took him a moment to process the scene that was unravelling before him “White gloves, black dress, that’s BLUE!”.

Stewie felt the need to do something about this as he pushed his way to the front as politely as humanly possible. As he made it towards the commotion an idea came to him as he smiled to himself “This could work”.

“Well this is embarrassing, sorry I’m late honey!” Stewie said in the most obnoxious voice he could muster, he knew he had to create a scene or the store owner would see through his rouse and both he and Blue could end up in trouble. Startled Blue looked back at the young trainer and she too took a moment to realize what was going on “Honey?” she said, smirking. “Look this has to be some kind of misunderstanding, can you unhand my girlfriend please this is totally uncalled for..” the storekeeper didn’t let the young man finish .. “YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS A THIEF AND UNLESS YOU’RE PAYING FOR 99 FULL RESTORES I’M REPORTING YOU TO AN OFFICER OF THE LAW” Stewie glared at Blue as he thought to himself “99 of each item? How the EFF does she manage to smuggle them in that little bag of hers?” she smiled back at him mouthing the word “Girlfriend” it was almost like she was enjoying this, seeing what he’d come up with next. Stewie could almost see a vision from the future of himself and Blue be hounded by Growlithe but an idea sprang up in his mind.

“Look sir, I told you this was all a misunderstanding, you can let her go now” Stewie reached back into his backpack and grabbed something heavy and placed it on the counter. “I’m not carrying a lot of cash but I’m sure this will more than suffice, add a few Pokeballs.” The storekeeper finally let go of the young girl as she examined her arm, she was psychically unharmed but had a slightly bruised ego. The storekeeper examined the item Stewie had offered as payment “A Gold Nugget? That will do.” Stewie “I told you, through in a couple of extra items for the trouble, and we’ll have those double bagged.” After picking up the items, Stewie grabbed Blue hand and led her outside.

After walking briskly together for some time the pair stopped “It’s nice seeing you again.” The girl said almost apologetically “Yea, that was … interesting” Stewie laughed hiding how relieved he was that everything went to plan. “looks like you’re always getting dragged into my drama” the young girl said smiling “I don’t mind” Stewie smiled back reassuringly “Girlfriend?” Blue prodded as Stewie blushed “It worked okay, what where you going to do with that many items anyways?” the boy asked in an attempt to change the subject “Sell them for triple the price…” Stewie looked at her, amused, he asked “Why would anyone buy readily available items for a higher price?” … “Cuz I’m cute!” Stewie gave her a ditto like look “What don’t you think so?” Blue smiled, winked and did a little courtesy “That’s not the point” the young boy said blushing a bit “I’m glad you’re okay”.

The pair of young trainers headed back to the Pokemon Centre were Stewie was reunited with his Pokemon, Blue was updated with his progress, Stewie had so far acquired 3 badges, and the two exchanged travel trips as they were heading in opposite directions. Blue asked to see his Pokedex while they sat on one of the Pokecentre’s benches “You know there’s three Pokedexes in Kanto currently, and when they are in close proximity or come in contact with each other, they beep. Yours is a Johto Pokedex and is slightly different” The girl got out a hair pin from her purse “Now if I do this” the girl manually opened up the Pokedex and rewired it before closing its casing as both of their devices started beeping “There now ours are linked” Blue smiled handing it back.

Stewie the pair walked out of the town shortly after and as Stewie handed Blue her items she said “You know they’re technically yours right?” Stewie smiled and said “Well you know finding that nugget was due to Ditty breaking the boulder back in Mt. Moon we found it the day after.” Blue smiled and thanked him for the assist as we released Jiggly and as the Balloon Pokemon inflated itself with air the young girl grabbed its foot and drifted into the sunset as Stewie waved goodbye “See you soon!” he said under his breath as she disappeared into the horizon, he could see the shining lights of Saffron city in the distance and he released his Pokemon who greeted him eagerly “Come on guys if we walk through the night we’ll challenge the gym tomorrow and get our next badge”.


	10. The power of the mind (part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stewie finds himself battling one of the strongest trainers he's come across yet, with his 49 win streak on the line will he manage to make it 50/50 wins?

It was midafternoon when Stewie made his way into Saffron City. Having walked all night he was taken back by how busy the streets were in this sprawling metropolis, despite the change of pace to what he’s encountered in Kanto so far, this seen was not all that unfamiliar to him having settled in Goldenrod City a year ago. The young trainer walked between the ever-growing mass of people heading to or from work, and while looking for the gym he came across overpass tracks being laid, he smiled having heard about the work being done laying tracks for the Magnet Train which would offer a cheap and efficient means of transport between Kanto and Johto, soon he’d be able to go home at any time. The shadow of the unmistakable Silph Co skyscraper cast a long shadow over parts of Saffron city, Silph co was responsible for the production of a lot of high tech equipment, he thought of checking it our further but chose not to as he really wanted to head to the Gym, he wasn’t here to sightsee, he was here to get his fourth gym badge.

Entering the Saffron City Gym gave the young trainer an eerie sensation, there was something in the air but it could have been all the Teleportation Panels transmitting energy. Having registered his gym challenge Stewie had the gym puzzle explained to him, in order for him to battle the gym leader he had to get to the battle field by navigating his way through a series of rooms by means of teleportation. There were several teleportation warp panels placed on the floor of each of the gym’s rooms that lead to another, Stewie stepped on the first of those panels and was teleported to the next room.

The best way to describe the experience of teleporting is being in a room with a light flickering, but within that split second of darkness and the light coming back on you find yourself somewhere else entirely. Stewie had teleported room to room before realizing he was going in circles, through the process of elimination he began to see a pattern. Leaving items he did not need next to panels he had just passed through he began to make some progress before reaching the gym’s battle field, it was bright and well lit, a welcome change to the drab and worn out warp panel rooms.

Stewie was greeted by the Sabrina the Saffron City Gym Leader, she was a young woman whose stern almost vacant expression disguised her good looks, her monotone way of speaking changed to harsher tone as she glared at the young trainer as it seemed the young trainer had irked her slightly with his inner thoughts, she was psychic after all “How many badges have you earned?” … “Three.” The young gym leader muttered inaudibly to herself “You know trainers usually challenge other gym’s before mine, you might find this challenge a little bit above your level, it’s not too late to turn away.” Stewie had met all kinds of people in Kanto but none like her, they had only just met and she was unwelcoming and hostile, she presented herself as being difficult and unlikeable but he was strangely drawn to her, she was interesting. Stewie smiled “I’ve not lost in Kanto yet, I’ve won 49 battles since I’ve started my Pokémon journey and you’re gonna be my 50th” with her attitude unchanged the gym leader turned around and while walking toward’s her half of the battle field said, “Big words kid, let’s get started, the sooner we start the sooner you can leave.”

Stewie muttered under his breath as he released Cyndaquil from his Pokeball, he didn’t take kindly to being called a kid, especially from a girl not that much older than him.. his trail of thought stopped abruptly as he realized he let her words were getting to him, could it be more mind games? Going through the teleportation devices had also taken a toll on him, he felt dizzy and nauseous. The young trainer had to ignore the temporary side effects of teleportation as Sabrina unleashed her first Pokémon, a Drowzee. The Hypnosis Pokémon could do nothing to avoid Cyndaquil’s Quick Attacks but a slight miscalculation from the little Fire Mouse Pokémon and it’s trainers aided Sabrina to command the much bigger Drowzee to strike with pound sending it back to Stewie’s half of the battle field.

“Alright Cyndquil, change of plans let’s cloud our opposition with Smokescreen!” as the Fire Mouse Pokémon engulfed the battle field with a thick smoke, Stewie could see Sabrina hold the bridge of her nose as if she was holding any emotions that might escape her constant state of frustration “Are you that stupid?” she yelled across the battlefield “I thought you were much smarter than this, evasion tactics don’t work in a Psychic gym.” The Saffron City Gym Leader commanded her Pokémon to detech Cyndaquil from within the smoke, the psychic Pokémon’s eyes turned a deep purple as Cyndaquil was raised above smoke before being flung violently across the battlefield causing it to faint.

Stewie didn’t take any time to reflect as his headache was getting worse, as the last remnants of Cyndaquil’s smokescreen faded away the young trainer let out Chikorita and immediate commanded it to pepper Drowzee with razor leaf, before it could retaliate he instructed the Leaf Pokémon to let out its newly learned Poison Powder. Sweet scented purple spores cloaked the battle field as the Hypnosis Pokémon began to feel it’s effects. “Much better.” Sabrina remarked as her Pokémon struggled with the poison, after a series of psychic attacks, which Chikorita managed to endure and cure it’s health with Synthesis, the Drowzee finally succumbed to the poisoning and fainted.

The young trainer took a deep breath, his headaches and nausea had escalated and he was sweating profusely, he was visibly ill and the gym leader stared at him with the same vacant look, she sighed, thanked her fainted Pokémon for its efforts and released her next Pokémon, a sinister looking Mr Mime. Stewie wiped the sweat from his brow and repeated the same strategy he had used with the earlier opponent, again he managed to quickly poison the opposition however as he found out Mr. Mime dealt a lot more damage with it’s psybeam attacks and it was almost impossible to damage further after setting up it’s glass like reflective barriers. After being on the receiving end of a critical hit Chikorita fell on it’s side as Sabrina’s Mr. Mime collapsed in a heap, both Pokémon had fainted and the trainer and Gym Leader were down to one Pokémon each.

Stewie released his starter Totodile as Sabrina let out a Kadabra, the two Pokémon eyed each other up waiting for their trainers to command them to attack. “That must be your starter, it looks eager to battle for you.” The gym leader remarked as she instructed her Kadabra to use Psybeam which Totodile narrowly avoided. “That Kadabra was your first Pokémon right?” Stewie asked, Sabrina stared at him silently, she was not interested in engaging him in conversation “I can tell by the way you battle with it, there’s more warmth in your tone when commanding it.” Sabrina stared a hole in the young trainer she was unamused by him, his insinuations and his efforts to find common ground. She instructed her Kadabra to strike Totodile but before it could it Totodile leaped at the Psi Pokémon jaws open. The Kadabra felt full force of the dark type Bite attack at it staggered back panting, Stewie felt like he had this won as he tiredly instructed Totodile to Bite Kadabra again, as his partner Pokémon leapt into action once more it was shot down by an immense psybeam, one stronger and brighter than any of the previous ones. “49 unbeaten huh?” the gym leader commentated as the trainer picked up his Pokémon apologizing to it when returned it to its Pokémon “that’s a really good run but that’s now over, welcome to the big leagues.” Stewie got up, feeling delirious “You weren’t lying, you’re really stro…” the young trainer blacked out at the gym leader’s feet, the psychic type specialist tilted her face to one side looking at the unconscious trainer “why do they all black out at my gym?” she sighed starring at Kadabra “Come on let’s get him out of here.”

The next day Stewie woke up in a hospital bed and with a note in his jacket that read “49 unbeaten GWS” the young trainer discharged himself from hospital and smiled to himself once he stepped outside, he had to up his game the next time they met and hopefully there would be no more blacking out at Sabrina’s feet.


	11. Regrouping, retraining, a new team member, hi jinx and a new approach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in the process of training for his Gym challenge rematch Stewie makes a new Pokemon friend

Somewhere on the outskirts of Saffron City Stewie had begun to execute a training routine with his three Pokemon. Totodile, Cyndaquil and Chikorita were hard at work, they were honing their attacks and aiming to up their power speed and accuracy. Stewie paused for a bit, he was still a bit weary after his hospitalization due to exhaustion and the side effects of Sabrina’s warp panels. Unsure over his next course of action he decided to take a breather “Alright guys, lets take a break.”

It was nearly afternoon in the lightly wooded area, the skyscrapers of Saffron were still visible in the distance. Stewie prepared bowls of food for his Pokemon and got the hot meal out, he had bought food and water from a store earlier, it was a perfect day for a picnic but the mood was a little off. The young trainer and his Pokemon sat quietly looking at their food for a while, memories of the gym battle a couple days ago were still fresh in their memory. Not wanting to dwell on it Stewie wanted to comfort his team, approached his partners, petted and hugged them. “You need to eat guys, we want to do better, it was a good run, it’s not the end of the world.”

The young trainer smiled as his Pokémon dug into their food, Stewie thought about his next destination, he could either train on and rechallenge Sabrina or head to the next town, he was still undecided over his next course of action. Stewie picked up his plate, he was hungry after training with his Pokemon, as he was about to take a bite from his food he felt a sudden presence on his shoulder, an arm extended towards his plate, after grabbing it and strange presence disappeared as Stewie’s Pokemon looked on in surprise, a Pokémon had stolen his food.

Confused, tired and a little angry Stewie sprang up, he could hear snickering in the tree branches. As he peered above into the tree canopy he could see a wild Abra perched on a tree branch with it’s legs crossed digging into his food. Irate at seeing his meal being devoured right in front of him Stewie ordered his Totodile to aim a Water Gun attack at the greedy Pokemon, before the pressurized water attack could land a direct hit a bright mystical aura surrounded the psychic Pokemon and it teleported onto another tree branch as it giggled mockingly at the trainer and his Pokemon, the Psi Pokemon’s mischievous nature angered Stewie further.

After a series of unfruitful attacks, Stewie was left at his wits end, his Pokemon tired and the surrounding trees left torched, soaked, and freshly cut. Abra had effortlessly evaded all the attacks that came it’s way, it simply teleported to another location almost like it could sense the incoming attacks with its eyes being constantly closed. Abra teleported again onto Stewie’s shoulders and before the bewildered trainer could react the Pokemon snatched his much treasured cap and teleported onto a low branch, taunting the young man. Before Stewie could do anything his Totodile, who was as irritated as his trainer let out a loud cry, it’s body began to glisten under the rays of the sun as if it was just soaked in water and jet streamed forward towards Abra leaving behind a vapor trail that lightly soaked it’s trainer, Totodile had, out of frustration, just learned Aqua Jet.

The Big Jaw Pokemon slammed into Abra abdomen sending it flying into the bushes. Stewie rushed towards the hurt Pokemon and grabbed it. Before Stewie could treat it the Psi Pokemon, with it’s remaining health, managed to teleport again with Stewie in tow. Abra with Stewie still holding on to it teleported above a ravine and for a split second were floating on thin air before gravity took its course and they began to plummet down the steep slope.Receiving a few cuts and bruises along the way down Stewie shielded the wild Pokemon and bore the brunt of their tumble down the hill and into the river underneath.

With his clothes drenched and in tatters, Stewie surfaced out of the water with Abra still in his arms, it was clutching the trainer tightly. “That was fun.” Stewie laughed, his mood had changed and he was no longer angry, he felt more alive than ever. “Abra you’re something else, we couldn’t land a single hit to you until you angered Totodile haha.” Stewie placed the small Pokemon on the nearby tree stump, despite its mischievous nature Stewie could tell the Psychic Pokemon wanted to have fun, they weren’t all that different.

“What I’m trying to say is you’d make a great partner for me and my Pokemon what do you say?” Abra stared at the trainer curiously pondering the situation “Also, you really like my food don’t you? There’s plenty more where that came from.” The Pokemon teleported again onto Stewie’s shoulders and playfully turned his cap backwards just like the trainer liked wearing it and hugged his head. Stewie smiled, got an empty Pokeball from his belt and pressed it onto the Abra’s forehead catching it.

After making his was up the steep hill with the help of Chikorita’s vines Stewie released Abra introducing him to the rest of his party “Guys I’m sure we’re gonna get on well together” Abra peered curiously at Totodile, Cyndaquil and Chikorita and they in turn abandoned their apprehensive nature and greeted it happily, it was a welcome member of the team. Watching his Pokemon playing together an idea arose in Stewie’s mind he reflected on the series of events that had just occurred “Guy’s we’re heading back to Saffron, and we’re gonna try to integrate what we learned today into a battle plan.” Stewie got up and started to pack his things with the help of his Pokémon. He was headed towards the hustle and bustle of Saffron City once more, he wasn’t sure before but he was confident he would earn Sabrina’s gym badge before moving on to the next city.


	12. The power of the mind (part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stewie returns to take on Sabrina once more

After a short trip to the department store Stewie stood at the door of the Saffron City Gym. Not wanting to repeat the long process of registering another gym challenge and navigating through the gym puzzle again Stewie released Abra from it’s Pokeball. The Psychic Pokemon seemingly curious to be in such a densely populated area, scanned it’s surroundings as it climbed on its trainer’s shoulders. Stewie instructed his newly acquired Pokemon to teleport them into the gym’s battlefield but as the hustle and bustle of Saffron City faded Stewie was met with two heavily built imposing martial artists, Abra had teleported them into the Fighting Dojo in the middle of it’s member’s training session.

Having apologized and promised to pay them a visit some other time Stewie and Abra tried one more time, the pair transferred their being towards their desired location and were met with an eerily dark room lit by scented candles. Confused Stewie was about to ask Abra to teleport out of there but was met by a familiar voice “What are you doing here?” It was Sabrina, she was right behind her arms folded, frowning, her face looked flushed as if she had just gotten out of the shower and her hair was tied up and she was dressed casually in yoga pants and a pink tank top. “I’m sorry I wanted to get to the battlefield, I didn’t realize you had living quarters in the gym.” Stewie mumbled apologetically “Did you even register your challenge?” Sabrina glared at the younger trainer as he shook his head “I’ll let it slip this time, but only so I’ll be done with you sooner. Stewie smiled in the dark as the gym leader opened the door and pointed towards the direction of the battlefield.

“You look nice by the way.” Stewie said before going through the door as the gym leader glared at him “I hope you realize complements and flattery will not get you on my good side.” The young trainer shrugged as he walked towards the battle field Sabrina yelled out “Give me five minutes” Stewie gave her a thumb up as he kept walking.

Having waited for Sabrina who to her credit didn’t take too long to get ready, Stewie was met by the female gym leader who was back to her usual look with her long flowing hair free again and she once more donned the maroon and yellow attire she had on a couple days back. Sabrina made no effort to greet the young trainer or explain the rules of their battle as they had already been through it last time. She took little time to introduce her Drowzee once again to initiate the battle.

Stewie relied on Chikortia once more to poison the much bigger Drowzee but before the hypnosis Pokemon could began an attack Stewie withdrew his Grass Pokemon and exchanged it with Abra which floated in midair inches above the battle field. Sabrina stared at the trainer as he Drowzee struggled with its poisoning. Every attempt Drowzee made at landing an attack was evaded by Abra which simply teleported to another area of the battle field, the hypnosis Pokemon’s attempts grew more desperate as it’s health decreased as it fired confusion beams faster and faster but Abra response timing was near flawless as it was quicker on every turn seeing to Drowzee’s health to finally fail it as fainted.

Sabrina released her next Pokemon, her Mr. Mime, Stewie switched back to Chikorita as he went back to his poison stalling strategy. Their training the day before had paid dividends as again Chikorita successfully poisoning Mr. Mime however before the trainer could repeat the process of switching Pokemon, Sabrina has instructed her Mr. Mime to shoot a beam of psychic energy which connected with the Johto Grass starter fainting it instantaneously. Sabrina was at her usual best, it was as if to say that the young trainer’s newly acquired stratedgy’s had not phased her and the swiftness of the way she commanded her Pokemon reminded him of Blue and the way she sprang into action during that evening they spend at Mount Moon.

“Thinking of your crush?” the Psychic type specialist smirked, the young trainer’s face went a deep shade of red. “Can I ask you something?” Stewie asked, Sabrina staring on replied with a “Go on?” the trainer send out his Abra as Mr Mime eyed up its nifty opponent. “I know you’re known for your psychic powers but ignoring the smoke and mirrors, the floating in mid air and bending spoons, you really do just read people well? Right?” Sabrina’s constant frown turned into a half smile, it was the first time Stewie had seen her smile it was like witnessing something rare like a lunar eclipse “Maybe it’s something in between, you can’t tell with mental powers, where they end I mean, just focus on the battle for now.” Stewie nodded back at the gym leader, she had not given him a straight answer but it was the first time she had not snapped back as she felt he understood her somewhat and he took it as a small victory and was aiming for her gym badge next.

Like Drowzee before him Mr Mime succumbed to its poisoning and fainted, not before it had shoot beams directed towards Stewie who had to narrowly dodge them, it was as if the gym leader wanted to send him a message. “Look it’s good that you made it this far with those tactics but this ends right now.” Sabrina sent out her last Pokemon Kadabra and immediately asked it to identify it’s opponent with Miracle Eye. It was a battle between Abra and it’s evolved form and Kadabra was looking toward’s Stewie’s Pokemon curiously. Sabrina gave Stewie a taste of his own medicine by having Kadabra teleport behind Abra and sending it flying with a Thunder Punch before it could react, she repeated this process having Kadabra teleport and wack Abra with it’s electricized spoon from opposite sides of the battle field until Abra fainted. With that trainer and Gym Leader were down to one Pokemon each.

 

Stewie sent out his Totodile which was immediately met with a Thunder Punch which sent it flying, Totodile had already taken a massive amount of damage, grimacing, the Water Starter Pokemon shook off the pain and let out a defiant cry, it’s body glistened a bright blue as it’s Torrent Ability activated. Stewie countered Kadabra’s speed with speed as he instructed his partner to use it’s newly learned Aqua Jet, Totodile’s body became surrounded by water as it shot itself forward towards its opponent landing a critical hit, Kadabra lost it’s footing as its trainer’s eyes widened, it was a day of many firsts, Sabrina showed some surprised. “I bet you didn’t foresee that miss.” Stewie laughed as he ordered Totodile to continue attacking Kadabra with aqua jet, the Psychic Pokemon could not respond to the flurry of water attacks that left it dazed and at it’s wits end. Not to be outdone Sabrina ordered her partner to use Telekinesis stopped the Big Jaw Pokemon in mid air. While Totodile was still suspended the Gym Leader ordered her Kadabra to use Thunder Punch once more to end the battle.

Before the attack could land Stewie got Totodile to clamp down on the incoming punch attack with a super effective bite attack. With it’s fist in Totodile’s unforgiving jaws the Kadabra wrthed in pain shaking it’s arm and trying to pry it’s opponent off with it’s psychic power’s. Stewie instructed his resilient partner to bite even harder on his opponent’s hand as Kadabra’s spoon snapped in two which resulted in the Psychic Pokemon fainting, Totodile rushed toward’s his trainer jumping and meeting his extended palm with a spinning tail whip before resting in Stewie’s arms, it was a spur of the moment celebratory high five that they’d adapt in the future.

“Well done.” Sabrina said as she approached Stewie. “You’ve earned the Marsh Badge” Stewie thanked Sabrina and quickly added the new badge to his collection. Stewie laughed “This was my first victory since my loss the other day, I’ll come back when I get my 49th win and challenge you.” Unamused Sabrina remarked “I’d rather you not come back, I’ve been aquatinted with you more than I’d have liked.”. Stewie did not allow her unwelcoming nature dampen his spirits as he remembered something, he turned towards her Kadabra “What are you gonna do about his broken spoon can you repair it?” the gym leader shook her head “He’ll have to create a new one with psychic energy, for now I’ll have to replace it with something temporary.” Stewie extended his hand into his backpack and unveiled wrapped with a bow and handed it to Sabrina, “You can have this.” The gym leader frowned again and folded her arms “Seriously, you mean to say you knew your Totodile would break the spoon.” The trainer nodded silently before saying “Kind of yea, Totodile has an incredible bite force, believe me I know.” Not knowing how to reply the gym leader grabbed and spoon and ushered the trainer to the entrance. Stewie had earned his fourth badge.

 

Much later 2 figures approached the Saffron City Gym and asked to meet with Sabrina. The Gym Leader met with them in the back room of the gym. “Make it quick it’s been a long day, what do you need.” .. “The boss asked for us to eliminate that trainer that beat you today, we need the tapes of your battle with him.” Sabrina stared at the two guests as she sighed “That’s against Gym Regulations, besides if the boss had wanted that he’d have asked himself.” The two visitors mumbled to each other before saying “Well I guess we’ll have to take them by force.” Sabrina was not amused by her guests threats “the tapes are in the camera right there why don’t you try to take them?” as the guest raised his arms towards the security camera it burst into flames leading to the man to shout “Enough with the games freak, the boss will be hearing about this.” Unfazed Sabrina saw the pair out and as they left grumbling she yelled “that camera will need replacing and while you’re at it you better change those warp panels they’re a lawsuit waiting to happen. As the psychic gym leader headed back to her living quarters she was greeted by her Kadabra smirking, clutching it’s new spoon “Shut up.” She said “I've had enough about this from you, I’m not protecting him, I just don’t like aiding those goons.”


	13. New Foes: Introducing the Iron Masked Marauder and the Black Tulip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stewie comes across two mercenaries affiliated to Team Rocket out to get him.

Heading towards Celadon City Stewie had a spring in his step, he was half way through his Gym Challenge and had just finished a session of light training with his Pokemon. The forested area was brimming with wild Pokemon and the young trainer had gotten side tracked a few times as he tailed a wild Growlithe in the undergrowth, with his attempts unsuccessful, he continued on his way.

Shuffling his feet and his hands in his pockets, the young trainer sensed something was up, out in the distance he could see a flock of wild Spearow flying startled on the horizon and all of a sudden a high pitched scream echoed in the forest “HELP, SOMEONE HELP ME!” the screams startled the young trainer and caught him off guard, sensing the urgency he headed towards the screams, someone was in danger.

As Stewie followed the screams he could see a girl kneeling over what looked like a fainted Persian, Stewie froze for a split and put his hand in his pocket before the girl spotted him as he rushed towards the scene.

“Are you okay?” Stewie asked the troubled girl as he placed down his backpack “What happened?” Stewie rummaged through his belonging looking for a revive and a full restore, it appeared that he was so focused on curing the Pokemon he hadn’t noticed the smirk on the girl’s face. Handing over the healing items to the injured Pokemon’s trainer, he finally noticed her appearance, she was blonde with shoulder length hair, she wore a dark red cap with a white front and sported a jacket with a short white skirt, the jacket puzzled the young trainer as it wasn’t a particularly cold day. “We were ambushed by a very strong Pokemon Trainer, we managed to get away but …” suddenly, a sandstorm whipped up out of nowhere, thick dust engulfed the pair.

As the sandstorm picked up speed the young trainers shielded their eyes, the girl got up bewildered “He’s back we need to go.” Stewie got up as well as he glimpsed eye shine emerge from within the storm, the young trainer was all too familiar with the foe before him, the cause of the sandstorm, a Johto Pokemon, Tyranitar. “You thought you could escape, did you haha?” a voice echoed deep within the sandstorm and the dust cloud provided cover for the Tyranitar’s trainer. Thinking fast Stewie grabbed the girls hand and motioned to her that they needed to go, she nodded back but as he pulled on her hand he was met with a sharp sensation in his hand, blood dripped from his hand as the young trainer examined it there was a deep cut that had started bleeding profusely.

Confused and in pain he looked at the girl accusingly as she smirked “Oh, I don’t think we’ve been introduced, the name’s Domino, you might know me as the Black Tulip” the girl revealed the cause of his injury, a metallic Black Tulip with razor thorns and before Stewie could react her Persian had taken him down effortlessly, it snarled at him threateningly with its sharp claws poking on his throat.

So many thoughts were going through Stewie’s mind as he reached for his Pokeballs but he couldn’t really grasp anything with his injured hand. “Well that was easier than I thought” Domino chuckled confidently as the sandstorm settled, a heavily built masked man emerged from the shadows, he was huge and wore a metallic armored suit. “What do you want?” The young trainer asked, he coughed, sputtering his works as he tried his best to get rid of the sand in his throat as Persian continued to pin him to the ground. 

The girl smiled, “I’m surprised you haven’t recognized us, I mean, like you we hail from Johto.” She looked on at the helpless trainer as her partner in crime joined her “Maybe you don’t recognize us but I’m sure you recognize our crimes, I’m the Masked Maruder and she’s the Black Tulip” the masked man said. He was right, Stewie had heard murmurings of a number of heists and large scale Pokemon related crimes going around in Johto which was uncommon in their peaceful region, Stewie knew he was dealing with professionals but he still didn’t know what they were doing here and why he was being targeted. “I know what you’re thinking hun, why we’re after you? Well..” the young girl whipped off her jacket revealing the infamous black uniform of Team Rocket “We’re bounty hunters see, we work for coin and our mission is dealing with you, now hand over your Pokemon and scurry back home I’m sure your mom is waiting.”

The young trainer was in quite a predicament, he was powerless under the feline’s weight and unable to release any of his on hand Pokemon for assistance, he grinned, that wouldn’t be an issue. Totodile leapt out of the bushes and bit the unsuspecting Persian’s tail as it loosened its grip on the trainer. Stewie had released his starter earlier when he first saw Domino as he suspected trouble. “I see you’ve come prepared, but so have we!” Domino and her Partner released their Pokemon an Octillery and Tyranitar whose sandstream smothered and overwhelmed the young trainer once more as he shielded his eyes.

Stewie instructed Totodile to let go of Persian’s tail and direct its efforts towards Tyranitar, the water starter propelled its way towards Tyranitar, despite the type advantage the much large Pokemon swatted Totodile away with its tail before stamping the ground and causing an earthquake that brought Stewie to his knees and resulting in a number of trees to be felled with their flying type inhabitants scattering everywhere. Stewie released Cyndaquil and Chikorita and instructed his fire Pokemon to use firespin, a towering fire tornado surrounded the young trainer as he attempted to nullify the effects of the sandstorm, no sand could enter through the wall of fire Cynquil had created for them and for a moment the trainer could gather his thoughts and think clearly, the heat of Cyndaquil’s attack was the least of his problems for now.

As soon as the fire tornado faded Domino had her Octillery shoot its ink towards Stewie with high speed and precision, the young trainer fell backwards with ink covering his face “You did well countering us so far, let’s see you battle blind.” Stewie got up once more with thick black ink covering his face, he instructed his three Pokemon to be wary of their foes and defend each other, they dodged and weaved attacks from Persian and Octillery but froze in terror as sharp rocks erupted from the ground, it was Tyranitar’s Stone Edge attack. Just before the attack made contact Stewie grabbed his three Pokemon and took the brunt of the attack. “Wow, the grunts weren’t wrong, you’re stupidly caring about your Pokemon.” Domino approached the young trainer as he shook himself off and stood up once more “You also don’t know when to stay down, you’re practically blind.” Stewie smiled and took off the shades Domino hadn’t seen him slip on, he had put them on while in the Fire Tornado and baited the Rocket’s attack. “HAHAHA you look like a Zigzagoon!” the girl laughed she appeared cheerful for a second before her facial features changed to match how she was truly feeling, before he knew it he was on the ground again taken down but Domino, she didn’t look it but she was a skilled marshal artist. “You think you’re so smart, but you’re way out of your depth, now, are you gonna be a good boy and hand over your Pokemon? It’s getting late.” Stewie looked at her and raised his hand “Fine if that’s what you want, here you go.” Before Domino could reach out Chikorita had spared her with Sleeping Power, Stewie had given Domino a sense of control luring her and now she and her two Pokemon were passed out.

Stewie released Abra as it climbed his shoulder, he still had a very angry Tyranitar to deal with and he instructed Totodile, Cyndaquil and Chikorita to launch a 3 vs 1 attack, he looked on as the three Pokemon attempted to distract the much larger foe as Stewie used Abra’s teleporting abilities to sneak up on the Masked Marauder.

The young trainers stealth attempt proved to be unsuccessful as he found himself being bench-pressed and thrown into the bushes, the masked man’s heightened senses proved too much for the young trainer and his Pokemon were not faring any better. “We tried to go easy on you, but you’re a stubborn one.” The Maruader grabbed Stewie by the collar and lifted him off the ground, shaking him he shouted Stewie stared at his foe defiantly “You say you’re Johtonian but you don’t know the first thing about its people, we never back down!” the young trainer shouted as he reached into his back pocket, he had one more trick up his sleeve, one he was banking on. He released the newest member of his party, a Hitmonlee.

The fighting Pokemon immediately turned its attention towards Tyranitar who had already dealt with Stewie’s other Pokemon including Abra which was unsuccessful in trying to aid them. Tyranitar released another Stone Edge attack which Hitmonlee dashed towards, and with a flurry of swift kicks reducing the ground attack to rubble before leaping into the air and landing a critical High Jump Kick which fainted the Armor Pokemon.

Having beaten the masked Maruder’s Pokemon Hitmonlee turned towards it’s trainer, it’s eyes shone a deep red as it saw it’s trainer held up by the masked man “Uh you see, I got my Hitmonlee as a prize from the fighting dojo, it’s at a high level and does not listen to me fully yet, but it doesn’t take kindly to others making me their punching bag, it sees me as its own.” Stewie grinned as Hitmonlee dashed head on towards the Maruader who flung Stewie to one side as he attempted to defend itself to no avail, the fighting type Pokemon gained pace with its flexible limbs and directed a hard kick towards it’s foe sending him crashing into a tree.

With both Rocket’s dealt with Stewie got up and thanked Hitmonlee “I know you don’t like me ordering you around quite yet and we don’t see eye to eye right now but you saved our lives, you do care about us.” The young trainer dodged a kick aimed towards his head before petting his rebellious Pokemon and putting it back into its Pokeball. He looked on to the passed-out Rockets, he had made some new enemies but none that couldn’t be dealt with. He left the scene and headed towards Celadon City to report the incident to the Police and win his next gym badge.


	14. Making friends at the Celadon Gym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> still nursing his wounds Stewie meets up with Red before taking on the Celadon Gym Leader

Stewie headed out of the Pokemon Centre at Celadon City and headed off towards the City’s gym. He was due to challenge the gym and meet up with a fellow trainer. The young trainer walked past the Game Corner were men and women of all ages were wasting their hard earned cash on the slot machines. Celadon City’s gym was located at the outer edges of the city adjacent to the huge department store, Stewie smiled, he knew someone who’d have liked to have paid a visit to that store and wouldn’t have left empty handed.

As Stewie walked towards the gym’s entrance he spotted a dodgy looking old man peering into the gym through the glass, the man spotted the young trainer and approached him. “This gym is great, it’s full of women” the elderly man chuckled, not knowing how to react Stewie smiled and walked in.

The inside of the gym acted as a greenhouse which housed a variety of plant life from many different regions, and the old man was right, it was full of women. The young trainer registered his name to battle the gym leader he spotted a boy about his age exit the battle field area of the gym, like Stewie he wore his cap backwards and had black trainer gloves on. Stewie motioned towards the trainer as he walked closer “Hey are you Red?” the other trainer nodded “You must be Stewie?” Stewie smiled “Yea, Misty said that we should meet up, I see you’ve just challenged the gym”. Red laughed and showed Stewie his newly acquired gym badge “So I hear you were ambushed by Team Rocket?” Red asked, in a serious manner. Stewie nodded and showed him his right hand, it was heavily bandaged due to the cut Domino had given him “I want to pay them back for this and the fact that they’re hurting Pokemon” Stewie mentioned all the events that occurred to him at Mt. Moon and was surprised to hear that Red too had encountered that evil organizations members there as well. “Oh and there was that time when they tried to catch Mew and we drew them away…”

Stewie’s expression changed, it took him a moment to ask “wait you met Mew?” Red shook his head “Not exactly but on my first day as a trainer I tried to battle it but it was too strong and the time Team Rocket were after it I only distracted them” Stewie remained silent lost in thought “Wait did you see Mew as well?” Asked Red, the young trainer had always thought he had shared a special connection with the Mythical Pokemon as it sought him out but finding out that other trainers had seen it as well had left him feeling sour and he didn’t like it.

“You must be Stewie, come this way” the young trainer had been so lost in thought he hadn’t noticed the Gym Leader approach him and Red. “I hear from Misty that you’ve had an encounter with Team Rocket” the young lady remarked, she was a bit older than Stewie and Red and she was dressed in traditional attire “I’m Erika the gym leader of Celadon City, so will you show me what you can do.” She looked towards Red “Red, I think you and Stewie could become allies, would you like to join us?” Red nodded and wished Stewie luck.

The battle field of the Celadon was surrounded by shooting targets, the gym leader gracefully picked up a bow and shot an arrow for a perfect bullseye. “I like to practice archery as a hobby” Erika explained “How about a warm up, can any of your Pokemon match my shooting accuracy” Stewie smiled “That’s really cool, come out Chikorita” the Leaf Pokemon took in its surroundings and smells of greenhouse, it was the perfect place for a grass Pokemon. Stewie instructed his Pokemon to hit the target as it cried out confidently and much to everyone’s surprise hit 5 targets dead centre as it celebrated by Vinewhipping the ground, Stewie looked confidently at his Pokemon and gave it a thumbs up.

 

“So you’re from Johto? I know someone from there who is tracking a legendary Pokemon, though his efforts have been fruitless I must say. This will be a standard 3 vs 3 Pokemon battle lets get this started” The gym leader gracefully introduced her first Pokemon which was a Tangela. Stewie thought about his battle strategy for this gym battle, he wanted to win without over exposing his battle style as he looked on towards Red watching on, yes they were allies but they were both technically rivals as they were both aiming at beating all the gyms and challenging the league. Stewie released Cyndaquil and instructed it to use Ember to down it’s Grass Type opponent.

The Vine Pokemon dodged and weaved between Cyndaquil’s repetitive Ember attacks as one of it’s vines shot out toward’s the fire Pokemon who in turn dodged it with it’s trainers command and used Quick Attack to get really close to Tangela and scored a direct hit with a final Ember attack fainting it.

Erika smiled as she withdrew Tangela “Quite impressive, your Cyndaquil is quite the speed merchant” Cyndaquil had gone back to it’s trainer as it was quite used to getting petted, Stewie whispered something to his Pokemon. Erika released a Victreebel next as the Celadon City commanded it to use sleeping powder. The Fire Pokemon instinctually tunneled underground using Dig reemerging underneath the bigger it blew it away with a fire attack, Victreebel could no longer battle after being dealt a critical super effective hit.

After the second loss in quick succession Erika calmly returned Victreebel to its Pokeball “You’re really rushing through this battle eh? You read that sleeping powder attempt before I introduced Victreebel and told your Pokemon to avoid it” Stewie smiled and nodded “Well you might wanna check on your Cyndaquil now” puzzled Stewie approached his Pokemon and to his surprise he found it in pain, Cyndaquil had been poisoned and low on health.

“I know what you’re trying to do, I work as an instructor and being a gym leader I can read students and trainers alike” Erika said staring blankly at the challenger “You’re trying to win this battle with minimum effort because you’ve got a spectator” Red looked at Stewie in a puzzled manner, Stewie stared back unphased “Is there anything wrong with that?” he asked raising his arms, Erika glimpsed his injured hand bandaged “Is that Team Rocket’s doing? You’ll never beat them if you go in half hearted.” That statement stuck a nerve with the young trainer as he motioned to Cyndaquil to keep going, he was aiming for a clean sweep vs the gym leader.

 

Erika released her final Pokemon for this battle, a Vileplume, Stewie yelled out to Cydaquil to strike the grass Pokemon down with Ember, Vileplume deflected the fire attack with a shower of leaves, it was Petal Blizzard. With Cyndaquil low on health Stewie knew he had to end this quickly, his other Pokemon held no advantages to grass type Pokemon and instead of sweeping Erika she might end up sweeping him. Cyndaquil used dig once more narrowly evading Vileplume’s Petal Blizzard. He had to go with a stronger attack if he had any chance of downing the Flower Pokemon. “Alright Cyndaquil, let’s end this!” Stewie yelled as a towering inferno emerged from underground its flames engulfed Vileplume, Cyndaquil had used Fire Spin.

 

As the flames died down both Gym Leader and challenger where left stunned, both Cyndaquil and Vileplume were lying motionless having fainted, as it was Erika’s last Pokemon Stewie was deemed the victory but having lost his Pokemon due to the poison effects had prevented the sweep. Erika presented Stewie with the Rainbow badge and congratulated him on his performace. “You and your Pokemon gave it your all in the end, you should never do any less.” Stewie thanked the gym leader for her advice, and as he and Red left the gym they discussed their training methods and their next destination.

Their talk of battles was interrupted but a concerned Erika who asked them to wait up. Erika, offered healing items to Red and Stewie, she was obviously worried about something, she explained to the young trainers that there had been an incident involving Team Rocket at the Game Corner and asked Stewie and Red if they would help her and the Celadon City gym members investigate to which they agreed without question.


	15. Game Corner Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stewie and Red meet a couple of trainers on route to the Game Corner and chaoes ensues once inside

It was around dusk when Stewie, Red and Erika left the Celadon City Gym. With their Pokemon having been healed they headed towards the Celadon Game Corner, an unmissable building situated in the middle of the city, as it was starting to get dark the building was illuminated with bright lights. 

Stewie began to feel uneasy being with company “So um, Ms. Erika, what’s the plan” the young trainer asked as they walked briskly “There’s been a lot of suspicious activity going on inside the Game Corner, we’ll pay them a visit, the manager is a friend of mine so I’ll meet with him, I request that you and Red investigate the interior of the building watch out for any shady characters and report to me.” the two trainers nodded as Erika picked up the pace as they were getting nearer to the bright building. 

Turning towards the Game Corner down the street a young woman bumped into Stewie, the trainer fell backwards only for Red to break his fall “I’m so sorry..” he said as the young lady was helped up by Erika she had a sour look on her face “You made me drop my game corner coins, I was supposed to win big today!” the girl sighed, she was about Stewie and Red’s age she wore a beige long sleeved shirt and a brown skirt and had treacle coloured hair. “I’m really sorry about that, I wasn’t looking where I was going but we’re heading to the Game Corner right now, how about I give you some coins to make up for the ones you lost.” Stewie said, he was embarrassed about the whole scene he had made in front of a fellow Dexholder, a Gym Leader and a complete stranger and wanted to disappear. The girl nodded in agreement as a boy approached them “Oh, you finally made it Chess.” The girl remarked as the boy waved “Yea, I was just getting ready.” The boy said, he too was of a similar age, he had short black hair and was dressed in a black and white checked shirt with red sleeves and red and black cargo pants. “Looks like you need to be more aware of your surroundings Lucky, haha, you can’t be too prepared.” Red and Stewie looked on as the boy and girl they had just met started squabbling. Erika sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, dealing with immature children was not one of her strong suits, “Alright, we’re going.”

Once inside the Game Corner, Erika disappeared into the management offices while Stewie went to exchange Poke Dollars for Game Coins. Lucky the girl he had just met rubbed her hands in glee when she say him approach with the coins in hand “Aren’t you a little bit too young to be gambling?” Stewie asked, he handed Lucky the coins “Gambling? It’s not gambling if you win!” The girl exclaimed. Chess, the boy accompanying her shrugged “Let’s find a machine with the right variables to win.” Lucky tutted and walked past him “You’re always bringing up variables and probability, I’m in no mood for that today.” Stewie and Red watched on as Chess muttered “You can never be too prepared.”.

Leaving Lucky and Chess at the slot machines Stewie and Red were taken back by the sheer amount of people gambling their hard-earned cash away, the interior of the Game Corner was packed, besides hosting a large number of slot machines, the Game Corner hosted a roulette table and a Craps table. Travelers, tourists and residents littered the building, the young trainers looked at each other “Erika said to look for anything suspicious.” Red remarked “Do you see anything suspicious?” Stewie stopped and looked around “The only thing suspicious I see is us being here.” The young trainers continued to scour the Game Corner in hopes of unraveling the strange activities that had been reported.  
Being around that number of people was taking its toll on the trainers, needing a moment they decided to go down one of the corridors adjacent to the management offices. The area was oddly quiet, there was no apparent reason for that corridor to be there as there were no doors or offices in the vicinity. “This is strange.” Red said, Stewie inspected a single poster hanging at the end of the corridor, pictured in the poster was a rocket ship in orbit. “Erika said there were reports of Team Rocket activity in Celadon City …” Red observed as Stewie tore down the poster revealing a red switch. 

“I wouldn’t touch that if I were you.” A voice echoed behind the two trainers, turning around Stewie and Red could see it belonged to a boy with a dark complexion, his black hoodie covered his red shirt and his white sneakers squeaked at they made contact with the floorboards as he approached them. “I leave my post for 5 minutes to check on this cute girl winning on the slot machines and I find you runts here?!” he screamed “Begone before I kick your heads in myself.” His eyes were burning with rage, Red and Stewie backed up, they were cornered by a raving lunatic.

Seething in anger the boy asked “Which one of you assholes tore down the poster?” he had his hand on his waist ready to release a Pokemon if need be. “It was me.” Stewie said “Who are you? And what are you gonna do about it?” Stewie too had a Pokeball in hand as did Red. “My name is Bronze and I’m gonna kick your ass.”  
The young boys exchanged tense looks with the aggressive boy before Red broke the silence “So are you a Team Rocket member?” the strange trainer looked incensed “Shut the fuck up”. Undeterred by the boy’s aggressive tone Stewie pressed the button and the floor slowly caved in below them revealing a staircase. “You’ve only gone and done it now you son of a..”


End file.
